Toutes les familles heureuses
by Antig0ne
Summary: Toutes les familles heureuses se ressemblent, mais chaque famille malheureuse l'est à sa façon, écrivait Léon Tolstoï. Queenie, Sirius ou Enora ne peuvent qu'être d'accord. D'ailleurs, la famille, n'est-elle pas celle que l'on se créé plutôt que celle où l'on naît ? Celle qui nous accompagne dans nos délires, nos amours foireux, nos combats... Celle avec laquelle on vit.
1. La famille, ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fiction sur laquelle je travaille depuis plus d'un an, qui se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs et qui alternera les points de vue de Sirius Black (ne criez pas si fort…) et Queenie Cooper (comment ça, qui ça ? une OC enfin :p).

Les personnages de cette fiction, certains que l'on ne présente plus, d'autres que vous allez découvrir :

Chez les Gryffondors, nous retrouverons : James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Hailey Stevenson, Janice Storm, Giulia Maestrianni.

Chez les Poufsouffles, vous découvrirezJudith Cauldwell, Peggy Daw, John Wilbur, Caleb Fisher, Arthur Butler, Valentina Irvskaïa.

Chez les Serpentards, vous aurez à faire avec Ethan Cooper, Gregory Macnair, Severus Rogue, Evan Rosier, Gaiden Wilkes, Morganne Selwyn, Althéa von Ayliss de Greef, Regulus Black.

Et enfin, chez Serdaigles, ce sera Merdedith Custer, Arizona Jones, Enora Maestrianni, Queenie Cooper, Archibald Windergate et Daniel Spiegel qui représenteront les aigles.

Le premier chapitre sera du point de vue de Sirius Black, bonne lecture et n'hésitez à critiquer, encenser, vous moquer, insulter ou juste commenter !

xxx

**Chapitre 1. La famille, ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit. **

- Tu as bien dormi, Sirius ? me lance Mathilde Potter alors que je descends dans la cuisine.

- Très bien, comme d'habitude, Mathilde.

- Ton déménagement ne t'angoisse pas trop ?

- Non, je sais d'avance que James mettra le bordel dans mes cartons, alors je suis prêt.

- Hé ! proteste faiblement le James en question.

Je m'assois autour de la table, en face de James, dans la cuisine familiale. La cuisine des Potter, mais c'est un peu aussi ma cuisine familiale, c'est que j'aime ici. La famille, ce n'est pas toujours celle qu'on croit. C'est un groupe de personnes unies par le sang, mais c'est également et surtout un groupe de personnes unies par des points communs. La famille a une dimension sociologie, économique et encore juridique. Le mot a un sens large, beaucoup plus large que le seul fait d'imaginer, de croire, que l'on est forcé de rester lié, uni, à une famille qui ne nous ressemble pas.

En ce qui concerne la Noble, Ancienne et Pure Famille des Black, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne reste que notre groupe sanguin pour prouver que l'on a des liens de parenté. Mathilde et Gary Potter sont ma famille. James, Peter et Remus – les Maraudeurs - sont ma famille.

Mon oncle Alphard aussi était ma famille. Aujourd'hui, il est décédé et un pécule largement suffisant pour vivre tranquillement ma dernière année à Poudlard et même le début de la suite m'a été transmis en héritage. Avec ces nouveaux moyens financiers qui s'ouvrent à moi, je vais m'acheter un appartement et déménager de chez les Potter. Pas que je ne veuille plus vivre avec eux, au contraire, mais ça me fera du bien, aussi, un vrai chez moi. Un lieu qui ne soit qu'à moi, et pas le canapé dépliant de James et la moitié de son armoire. Un endroit juste à moi, pour une fois.

xxx

- C'est ici, dis-je en abaissant le plan que je tenais dans ma main.

Nous sommes dans une annexe du Chemin de Traverse, dans la laquelle se trouve des immeubles et des habitations. Bien décidé à me trouver un appartement, je pousse la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble et nous entrons dans les lieux, grâce à la clé fournie par l'agence de location. Bien entendu, le nous, c'est James et moi. Depuis la première année, dans le train, nous faisons tout ensemble. Rapidement, nous nous sommes rapprochés de Peter et Remus, mais c'était d'abord nous deux et seulement nous deux.

Jamais je n'oublierai ce voyage en train, où j'étais dans le compartiment des sorciers de sang pur, de haut rang, et où James a débarqué en ensorcellant les cheveux d'Evan Rosier. Le fou rire, peut-être l'un des premiers fous rires honnêtes de ma vie, et causé par James, comme une évidence.

Et le soir, dans le dortoir, il portait le pyjama de mon équipe de Quidditch préféré, et nous avions engagé la conversation, pour qu'elle ne s'arrête plus jamais. Personne ne me comprennait aussi bien que lui, et c'est toujours le cas. La réciproque est vrai également.

- Tu ne vas pas habiter ici, Sirius ! s'exclame soudain James.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est beaucoup trop petit pour faire des grosses soirées !

Explosant de rire, je m'appuie sur le chambranle de la fenêtre pour ne pas m'effondrer. J'entreprend tout de même de visiter la salle de bain, mais James a raison. Soirées ou pas, cet appartement est trop petit. Nous sortons de l'immeuble pour aller en visiter un autre.

xxx

- Celui-ci non plus, je suppose ?

La tête de James lorsqu'il regarde l'appartement laisse rêveur. Celui se situe dans une maison à trois étages de Godric's Hollow, où chacun des étages a été rénové en un appartement. Le salon est lumineux, la chambre est assez grande pour accueillir un lit deux places et une armoire, et la salle de bain est neuve. Le coin cuisine, eh bien vu que je ne cuisine pas, je ne saurais comment le juger, mais il m'a l'air très bien.

- Ce n'est pas à la hauteur de votre grandeur, oh Sirius Black.

Je lui donne un coup de poings dans l'épaule, protestant vivement sur les paroles qu'il vient de déclamer telle une pièce de théâtre.

- Vous me frappez, oh Sirius Black ? demande James d'une voix essayant d'imiter celle d'un elfe de maison de la haute société.

Je lui donne un second coup de poing sans répondre à ses moqueries, et j'intercepte le coup qu'il allait me donner. Alors que je relâche ma garde quelques secondes, il se jette sur moi et me fait tomber à terre. Nous roulons quelques tours sur le parquet de l'appartement, et nous finissons par nous arrêter, essouflés et morts de rire.

- Sérieusement, James, dis-je, on a visité six appartements, il va bien falloir que je me décide.

James reste silencieux, ce qui, honnêtement, est très rare. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour la quatre-vingt septième fois depuis ce matin, puis il se tourne vers moi.

- Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que tu vas déménager alors que ça fait un an que tu vis chez mes parents, m'avoue-t-il.

- Je sais bien, ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi, mais grâce à l'héritage de mon oncle Alphard, je peux m'en sortir seul et j'ai envie d'indépendance, expliqué-je.

James ne répond rien, il regarde dans le vide, et je sais ce qu'il pense parce que je ressens exactement la même chose. Nous devenons adulte, nous prenons des responsabilités, et fuir de chez mes parents ne semblait pas vraiment avoir de conséquences tant que je restais chez les Potter, mais maintenant, il faut que j'assume les choix que j'ai fais et que je vole de mes propres ailes.

- Eh, Jamesie, tu ne penses quand même pas que tu vas te débarasser de moi aussi facilement ! lancé-je. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas me passer des petits plats de Mathilde Potter.

- C'est vrai que ma mère cuisine très bien, déclare James en riant.

Il se lève, épousette sa chemise et jette un regard circulaire à l'appartement vide.

- Celui-ci est le mieux de tout ce que nous avons visité, annonce-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord, dis-je. Alors, viens, allons boire une biéraubeurre, et puis j'irai à l'agence de location pour leur dire que je le prend.

Nous quittons le petit immeuble en direction de la taverne de Godric's Hollow. Les parents de James vivent un peu à l'extérieur du village, ainsi je resterais prêt de chez eux, et de James.

C'est eux ma famille, plus que tout je le découvre en ce moment. Au lieu de m'empêcher de vivre ma vie, de faire mes choix, ils m'encouragent à accomplir ce que je pense être le mieux pour moi. Mathilde et Gary expriment de la confiance en moi, me rassurent et me poussent à grandir, à devenir adulte. Tout ce que mes parents n'ont jamais fait pour moi. Mon père a toujours voulu me façonner à son image, il voulait que je devienne son digne héritier, en devenant exactement ce qu'il désirait que je sois. Il me disait avec qui être ami, de qui être amoureux, quel cours je devais suivre, quel professeur je devais respecter. Et surtout, si je ne respectais pas ses directives, il me punissait sévèrement.

Fuir n'était que de la légitime défense. Les Gryffondors ont souvent un instinct de risque plus développé que leur instinct de survie, et le jour où je suis partie, c'est une combinaise des deux qui m'a permis de m'échapper et de toucher enfin à la liberté.

À aucun moment je n'ai regretté mon choix. Je me suis éloigné de Régulus également, sans le vouloir spécialement, mais cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avions plus rien en commun. Dans notre plus jeune enfance, nous étions si proches, et en grandissant, nos différences n'ont fait que s'accentuer.

Ma famille, c'est les Potter, mes frères, c'est les Maraudeurs. C'est ce que je suis.

xxx

- Lily Evans, répète James.

- Sérieusement ? s'écrie Peter.

- Eh, c'est mon tic de langage de dire sérieusement, protesté-je.

Remus me fait taire en me glissant une bouteille de bièraubeurre dans les mains.

- C'est donc elle la plus belle fille de Poudlard pour toi ? insiste Peter.

- Oui, s'énerve James, je vous l'ai dis les gars, c'est elle. Evans est douée en sortilèges et en potions, ce qui est insinue qu'elle est intelligente, elle a de la répartie, et elle est super jolie.

- Tu es foutue, déclare Remus, pragmatique.

- Et pour vous ? lance James, essayant de retourner la question.

James, Remus, Peter et moi sommes installés sur la table de jardin de chez les Potter. Le début d'après-midi est agréable, ni trop frais ni trop chaud, et nous savourons une bièraubeurre en discutant. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les vacances ça ne durait pas toute l'année, c'est tellement agréable. Je pioche une poignée de pistaches et j'attends que Remus et Peter répondent en premier à la question de James.

- Janice, répond immédiatement Peter.

- Judith, déclare Remus.

- Les mecs répondent le nom de leur copine, mais elles ne sont pas là, vous savez, vous pouvez balancer qui vous voulez, se moque James.

- Judith est mon ex-copine, grommelle Remus.

- Remus, dis-je alors, je t'ai promis de t'aider à la reconquérir et je le ferais, je te le jure, tu le mérites et je te dois bien ça.

Un silence un peu pesant tombe sur la table, et je me sens très con d'avoir rappellé en sous-entendu un des pires évènements que nous ayons vécu et qui a failli mettre fin à notre amitié. Heureusement, Remus est plus mature que je ne l'étais à l'époque. Les choses changent, et je grandi aussi, prenant exemple sur des hommes comme Frank Londubat, que nous avons déjà rencontré avec James, et Gary Potter.

- Bon, reprend James, alors, la plus belle fille de Poudlard. Sirius, une idée ?

- Une question d'une telle importance demande une profonde réflexion.

Peter rigole à ma remarque et Remus se déride également. Il n'empêche que je ne sais pas exactement quoi répondre. Aucune fille de Poudlard ne fait battre mon cœur comme le fait Lily pour James.

- Althéa von Ayliss de Greef a la classe innée des grandes familles, elle est toujours très chic et d'une beauté distinguée, mais je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu froide, commencé-je. Enora Maestrianni est terrible, avec ses cheveux sombres et sa peau hâlée, mais…

- Je préfère sa sœur, me coupe Peter. Elle est plus sexy.

Giulia est peut-être plus sexy mais elle est insupportable. Elle m'a collé pendant six mois l'année dernière pour que je l'invite à Pré-au-Lard, et quand j'ai cédé, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me faire un strip-tease aux Trois Balais.

- Mais elle est vulgaire, rétorque Remus.

Je hoche la tête, acquiesçant à la remarque de Remus.

- Tu dois trancher, Sirius, déclare alors James. Laquelle est la plus belle de Poudlard ?

- Valentina Irvskaïa, finis-je par lâcher.

- Quoi ? s'étrangle Remus.

- Tu peux répéter ? s'écrie Peter.

Valentina Irvskaïa est une sixième année de Poufsouffle. Elle est assez petite, elle a plus de formes que toutes les filles que nous avons cité jusqu'à présent et elle a des cheveux bruns, coupés courts. Remus et Peter ne partagent pas mon avis, mais je trouve qu'elle a un beau visage et qu'elle est très sympa. Ce n'est pas un canon de beauté que l'on pourrait retrouver dans Sorcière Hebdo mais elle est réelle, sa beauté est réaliste, et je ne supporte pas les apparences, les faussetés, les mensonges, je ne l'ai que trop vécu dans ma famille biologique. Meredith Custer, aussi, est plus belle que toutes ces filles superficielles, ces précieuses ridicules qui envahissent Poudlard.

- Très bien, le grand Sirius Black a voté, nous acceptons ce vote. Peux-tu nous éclairer sur l'homme le plus classe de Poudlard, désormais ?

- Toi, Jamesie, bien sûr, dis-je en riant.

James me lance des pistaches, et rapidement Peter et Remus s'y mettent aussi. En quelques secondes, la terrasse est recouverte de pistaches.

- Vous me rangerez ça, les garçons ! s'écrie Mathilde Potter depuis le salon.

Nous lançons quelques sorts pour rassembler les pistaches et nettoyer la terrasse.

- On fait un foot ? propose Remus.

- Ce sport moldu qui se pratique sans balai ? dit James d'une voix moqueuse.

- Sport est un bien maigre mot pour une telle activité, ajoute Peter.

- Je te suis Remus, moi, je suis un ami fidèle.

- C'est parce que tu es un chien, lance James.

Evidemment, Remus et Peter explosent de rire, et même Remus que je soutenais, se range du côté de James et de son humour ravageur.

xxx

- Passe Peter, passe, je suis démarqué ! s'écrie James.

Peter tire, mais c'est sans compter sur Remus qui intercepte le ballon et le renvoit vers l'autre côté du terrain. Finalement, Remus a eu raison du débat et nous jouons au foot sur un terrain moldu, dans le village voisin de Godric's Hollow, avec des jeunes du coin.

Dans les cages, j'observe Remus qui s'approche, il tire en direction de Joe, qui frappe vers le but, mais j'attrape le ballon en plein vol, l'empêchant de rentrer dans les cages.

- T'es le meilleur Sirius, hurle James.

Je fais la passe à Joe, qui envoie le ballon à Peter. Celui se dirige rapidement vers les cages de l'équipe dans laquelle joue Remus. C'est Sam, le cousin de Joe, qui protège leur cage.

- Attention, Sam, s'exclame Remus, un des joueurs de l'équipe, à droite !

Sam saute à droite et intercepte le ballon lancé par Peter, avant de retomber au sol. Nous restons à zéro-zéro, la balle au centre.

James reprend le contrôle du ballon, et après quelques échanges avec Peter, il réussit à déconcentrer Sam, et il tire. Le ballon passe juste au-dessus des doigts tendus de Sam, et rentre dans la lucarne.

- Ouais ! hurle Peter.

Son cri est repris par James, puis par moi.

- C'est toi le meilleur, James, crié-je.

Nous continuons à jouer pendant plus d'une heure, puis, quand la nuit commence à tomber, nous laissons Sam et Joe et nous retournons vers chez les Potter.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ce soir ? nous demande Mathilde Potter en nous servant un gratin de pâtes aux légumes qu'elle nous a préparé.

- Il y a une fête chez Hailey Stevenson, nous allons sûrement y aller, explique James à sa mère.

Hailey Stevenson est également à Gryffondor, dans la même année que nous. La majorité des élèves les plus cools de Poudlard seront à cette fête, alors il n'est pas question de la louper.

xxx

- Au fait, me lance James en poussant la porte de la salle de bain alors que je suis dans la douche, on a rendez-vous avec Franck Londubat demain après-midi. Il va nous donner la date de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre.

- Remus et Peter viendrons ?

- Oui, je viens de leur en parler, déclare James.

Je termine rapidement de me laver et je sors de la douche. J'enfile un tee-shirt des Frelons de Wimbourne et un jean noir, puis je rejoins mes trois meilleurs amis dans le hall. Chacun notre tour, nous passons par la cheminée pour rejoindre la maison d'Hailey Stevenson. Elle habite dans la banlieu d'Oxford, assez loin de Godric's Hollow donc.

- Les Maraudeurs a une fête, quelle surprise, ironise Lily Evans en nous voyant sortir de la cheminée.

- Lily Evans a une fête, ça c'est une vraie surprise, réplique Peter.

- Tu es superbe, Lily-jolie, comme toujours, déclare James.

Les deux se prennent immédiatement une gifle et leurs sons de protestations rameutent Hailey et les autres invités dans l'entrée de la maison, là où se trouve la cheminée réservée au transport des Stevenson.

- À peine arrivés qu'ils prennent déjà des gifles, décidemment votre réputation de séducteurs infaillibles est surfaite, se moque Hailey.

Hailey Stevenson est un peu le stéréotype de la pom-pom girl des séries américaines. Assez grande, toujours en mini-jupe, et des longs cheveux blonds. Mais outre son physique, c'est une fille qui a de la répartie et de l'humour, et elle organise souvent des fêtes pendant les vacances scolaires. Elle est très proche de Giulia Maestrianni et de Lily.

- Giulia va être déçue, elle est partie en vacances et elle ne rentre que dans trois jours, m'annonce Hailey.

Peut-être que l'Italienne sera déçue, mais moi je suis soulagé. Je m'avance dans le salon, et je constate que Remus se sert déjà un verre. Judith Cauldwell, avec qui il est sorti durant toute l'année dernière, est assise sur un des canapés du salon.

Remus nous avait caché son histoire avec Judith, mais elle ignorait que nous n'étions pas au courant. Ils étaient tous les deux préfets et faisaient souvent leurs rondes ensemble, et ils se voyaient durant les vacances. Mais quand Judith s'est rendue compte que nous ne savions rien de son histoire, elle a déclaré à Remus que si elle n'était pas assez importante pour qu'il en parle à ses amis, il valait mieux s'arrêter là.

Le problème, c'est que si Remus ne nous en avait pas parlé, c'est parce qu'il était sincérement amoureux d'elle, qu'il tenait vraiment à elle, et qu'il voulait garder cette histoire pour lui seul. Il avait peur de révèler cette histoire au grand jour, de prendre le risque de confronter leur amour à la réalité. Nous lui avons pardonné de nous l'avoir caché, mais Judith a été moins indulgente. Elle lui manque énormément.

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Remus et déclare :

- Je te jure que ça va s'arranger, je pense qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour toi.

- Tu es sûr ? me demande Remus, suspicieux.

Bien sûr que non, mais c'est un pieux mensonge que de lui cacher cela. Je n'aime pas voir Remus qui déprime ainsi. Judith le rendait plus heureux, plus confiant.

- Bien sûr, je te promets qu'elle finira par te pardonner et reviendra avec toi.

Rassuré, Remus se dirige vers la piste de danse, ou Peter entame un rock endiablé avec Janice, sa copine. Je me sers un verre, et je souris à James, à l'autre bout de la pièce.


	2. Canicule & karaoké

Et immédiatement, le chapitre 2, avec le point de vue de Queenie Cooper, une OC tout droit sortie de ma tête, avec des passions intenses, un nom à coucher dehors, des amis complètement tarés et une famille pas vraiment mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2. Qu'est-ce c'est qu'être un Serdaigle ? <strong>

Il fait chaud. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud. Par Merlin et tous les plus grands sorciers des derniers siècles, sauvez-moi. Je suis entrain de fondre, de me liquéfier, de me dissoudre. J'agite frénétiquement mon éventail pour essayer de créer un léger courant d'air au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai posé un énorme chapeau sur mes cheveux, mais des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent le long de mon cou et de mes cheveux. Le parasol me cache le soleil, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Mes jambes sont grasses à cause de la tonne de crème solaire indice 50 que j'ai tartiné sur ma peau.

Rousse aux cheveux longs et à la peau claire, je ne suis pas faite pour les chaleurs caniculaires. Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais sous un soleil de plomb ? Je tourne lentement la tête et observe Enora Maestrianni, ma meilleure amie, qui révise ses cours de sortilèges en plein soleil. Comme sa sœur Giulia, elle supporte très bien la chaleur et bronze facilement. Elle est habillée exclusivement en noir, comme toujours, elle devrait souffrir plus, mais elle souffre moins. Quelque fois, la vie est vraiment injuste.

Enora m'a traîné dans la maison de ses grands-parents, en Sicile, pour passer deux semaines de vacances. Au début, cela m'a semblé la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu de tout l'été et maintenant, je regrette amèrement.

Plongée dans son livre de sortilèges avancés, Enora ne remarque pas mon tourment solaire. La chaleur m'empêche de réviser, alors que mes parchemins sont posés au pied du transat sur lequel j'agonise.

Enora est ma meilleure amie depuis la première année, et nous sommes dans le même dortoir, à Serdaigle. Avec Arizona Jones et Caleb Fisher, nous sommes inséparables. On se soutient, on s'aide, on s'épaule, on s'écoute, on s'aime. À Poudlard, avec ces trois-là, j'ai trouvé mieux qu'une famille biologique, une famille amicale.

- Enoraaa, s'écrie la voix de Giulia.

Sa petite sœur a à peine un an de moins qu'Enora, et elle a été répartie à Gryffondor. Probalement que son côté tête brûlée outrageusement sans scrupule ne pouvait s'épanouir que la maison des rouges et ors.

- Queenieee !

Je soupire en entandant mon prénom. Je ne le supporte pas ! Mes parents ont gratifié mon frère jumeau d'un Ethan, un prénom parfaitement respectable, classe et transposable, alors que moi je me retrouve avec Queenie. Horrible ! Il ne me convient pas et ne me ressemble pas.

D'après un livre de signification des prénoms que j'ai lu il y a longtemps, Queenie qualifie une femme énergique, alors que cela fait depuis le début de l'après-midi que je trépasse sur un transat au Sud de la Sicile, c'est certain que je suis active ! Les « Queenie » sont des femmes entreprenantes, des éclats de rires suffiront à vous prouver que c'est entièrement faux me concernant, je suis au contraire plutôt timide. De plus, les « Queenie » sont décrites comme ambitieuses, je n'ai pas été répartie à Serpentard comme mon frère, et ce n'est pas pour rien. D'autre part, les « Queenie » sont cyclothymiques, ce qui est peut-être la seule chose de vrai concernant mon prénom et ma personnalité. Je passe parfois par des extrêmes dans mes émotions, mais je ne manque pas de mesure. La preuve, je suis à Serdaigle, la maison des personnalités tempérées et raisonnables par excellence.

- Regardez ce que Grande-Mère Sabina m'a acheté, continue Giulia.

Elle extirpe d'un grand sac une jupe longue noire à pois blancs.

- C'est du Dolce et Gabbana !

Enora lève un œil cerclé de khôl noir de son livre et scrute attentivement la jupe que sa sœur vient d'acquérir. Je sais ce qu'elle pense. Sa grande-mère adore Giulia et la gâte en lui achetant toujours des tas de cadeaux. Enora a beau dire que cela n'a pas d'importance et que l'amour n'est pas matériel, je sais bien qu'elle est un peu jalouse. Mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait. Giulia sort également un débardeur en dentelle noire, et des chaussures compensées surcousues de perles, puis un sac.

- Et j'ai même eu un sac Fendi. Soyez pas dégoutées, les filles, je le mérite.

Cette fois, Enora se lève et s'approche du sac. Elle l'observe, le touche, enfonce un ongle noir dans le cuir du sac, puis elle lève les yeux vers sa sœur.

- C'est un faux, lâche-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'exclame Giulia.

Enora pointe le coin gauche du sac de son ongle manucuré.

- La couture et mal faite à cet endroit, regarde bien. Et puis, c'est du faux cuir, cela se sent au toucher. Tu as acheté de la contrefaçon.

- Mais le vendeur nous a assuré que c'était un vrai, proteste Giulia.

- Eh bien, tu t'es fais avoir, tranche Enora.

Puis, elle s'assoit sur son transat et reprend la lecture de son livre de sortilèges, ignorant superberment sa sœur. Muette, Giulia rentre dans la maison en ruminant les remarques de sa grande sœur. Enora est travailleuse, sérieuse, studieuse, mais elle est aussi très cash et n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'elle pense. C'est la seule personne qui sait rabattre le clapet de Giulia à ce point.

Je reprend l'agitation de mon éventail et ma lente et putride décomposition sous le soleil de l'Italie. Ma saison préférée est sans hésitation l'hiver. J'adore la sensation de marcher dans la neige, le froid qui te mord les doigts, boire un thé brûlant auprès du feu, se glisser sous une couverture chaude alors que les élèments se déchainent dehors. Ne pas avoir chaud.

xxx

- Enora ! crie la grand-mère de ma meilleure amie.

Nous profitons que le temps se soit rafraîchi avec la tombée de la nuit pour discuter sur la terrasse. Je bois un jus d'abricot, pendant qu'Enora savoure un thé noir sans sucre. Je n'ingurgite que du jus de fruit, que ce soit au petit-déjeuner, à midi, le soir ou simplement quand j'ai soif.

- Oui, Sabina ? demande Enora.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dis à Giulia que son sac était une contrefaçon ? demande sa grand-mère.

- Parce que… commence Enora.

- C'était une question réthorique ! Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fais ! Tu te crois toujours supérieure à ta sœur, parce que tu es plus âgée, parce que tu es à Serdaigle, parce que tu as des meilleures notes, mais laisse un peu ta sœur vivre ! s'énerve Sabina.

Scotchée, estomaquée, Enora ne répond rien. Elle joue frénétiquement avec sa petite cuillière.

- Tu ne veux pas la laisser tranquille, un peu ?

Sur ces derniers mots agacés, Sabina Maestrianni tourne les talons et rentre dans sa maison. Les larmes aux yeux, Enora renverse sa tasse de thé de rage.

- Il n'y en a toujours que pour elle, grommelle-t-elle, que ce soit avec nos parents ou ici.

- Mais moi, c'est toi que je préfère, dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

Elle sourit et hoche la tête.

- Heureusement que tu es là.

Elle marque un silence, puis elle nettoie d'un rapide coup de baguette le thé renversé. Enfin, elle attrape un parchemin qui traînait sur la table et elle sort une plume de sa poche. Elle rédige quelques lignes.

- Viens, on rentre en Angleterre, lâche-t-elle. Caleb ne devait pas avoir la maison pour lui dans quelques jours ?

- Il me semble que si.

Enora appelle sa chouette, qui est assez paresseuse mais tout de même capable de rejoindre l'Italie à l'Angleterre, et elle attache son petit parchemin à ses pattes.

- Rentrons, dis-je, ça ne peut nous faire que du bien.

xxx

J'ai écris à mes parents pour les prévenir que je rentrais en Angleterre pour passer quelques jours chez Caleb, et ils ont accepté. De toute façon, au vue des relations froidement cordiales avec mon frère, ils préfèrent ne pas nous avoir à la maison en même temps, comme cela ils évitent les cris et les prises de tête qui sont fréquentes entre Ethan et moi.

- Les fiiilles ! hurle la voix stridente d'Arizona quand nous passons la porte de la maison de Caleb.

Arizona, Enora et moi sommes toutes les trois à Serdaigle, tandis que Caleb a été réparti à Poufsouffle. Il ne s'entend pas avec les mecs qui partagent son dortoir, alors il préfère passer du temps avec nous, ainsi qu'avec Archie Windergate et Daniel Spiegel, deux septièmes années de notre maison.

Arizona nous saute dessus avant que nous ayons eu le temps de poser nos bagages. Elle est plus petite que je ne le suis, elle a les cheveux blonds qu'elle boucle avec des sorts de coiffure très élaborés et elle adore s'habiller à la pointe de la mode et porter des vêtements qui mettent particulièrement en valeur sa silhouette. De plus, avec sa petite taille, elle se fait toujours une joie de mettre des chaussures à talons. Aujourd'hui, elle porte une jupe crayon bleu nuit, une chemise blanche, un cardigan noir et enfin un serre-tête orné d'un nœud rouge. Arizona, contrairement à Enora, Caleb et moi est issue d'une famille de moldue dont elle est la seule sorcière.

Soudain, Caleb apparaît devant moi, venu de nulle part.

- C'est impressionnant, hein ? s'exclame Arizona.

Je fixe Caleb sans comprendre et subitement la lumière se fait dans mon esprit.

- Tu as eu ton permis de transplanage !

- Oui ! lance Caleb, souriant.

- Bravo, dit Enora, il faut fêter ça.

- C'est évident, déclare Caleb, j'ai invité Archie et Daniel à venir ce soir.

Caleb est beaucoup plus fêtard que je ne le suis, et je dois avouer que, parfois, ça ne fait pas de mal.

- Si on fait la fête ce soir, je vais réviser cet après-midi, alors, annonce Enora.

- C'est les vacances, Eno, avance Caleb.

Il ne récolte qu'un de ces fameux regard noir, tout autant en raison du khôl noir qu'elle se met autour des yeux que de ce qu'elle laisse passer à travers ce regard. L'objectif numéro un d'Enora en ce moment est d'avoir de meilleurs résultats que Lily Evans en cours de sortilèges, ce qui semble difficilement réalisable, puisque même le professeur Flitwick est impressionné par le travail de la Gryffondor. Enora s'entraîne en permanence depuis début juillet et lit de nombreux livres sur le sujet, et je suis certaine qu'une soirée made in Caleb ne pourra lui faire que du bien.

Les Serdaigles sont connus pour leur sagesse, et il est évident qu'Enora est l'image même du cliché de l'élève studieuse et érudite de Serdaigle. De mon côté, je suis une bonne élève, je travaille toujours à l'avance et je suis appliquée. Mais la créativié fait également partie des qualités que l'on prête aux Serdaigles, et je passe beaucoup de temps à dessiner, à peindre et à prendre des photos.

- Il paraît que Stevenson organise une soirée demain, annonce Arizona, il y aura les Maraudeurs, tous les élèves populaires.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller, grimace Caleb.

Il ne supporte pas les quatre Maraudeurs et leur propension à sécher les cours, à sortir au beau milieu de la nuit, à faire absolument ce qu'ils veulent à Poudlard, en n'en ayant absolument rien à faire de se prendre des retenues ou des punitions. Les parents de Caleb sont assez sévères avec lui, c'est bien pour cela qu'il profite de leur absence pour organiser une fête chez lui. Ses deux plus jeunes frères, qui ne sont pas encore à Poudlard, sont également partis avec ses parents en vacances.

- Giulia doit être dégoutée, s'exclame aussitôt Enora, elle ne rentre que dans quatre jours.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on y aille ? demande Arizona.

- On n'est pas invité, lui rappelle Enora. Depuis quand on est populaire ?

- On est juste des Serdaigles, concluéz-je en riant.

xxx

Daniel Spiegel est magnifique. Et je suis parfaitement objective en disant cela, cet homme est juste parfait. Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé trouver chez un homme. Il est grand et musclé, il est gardien dans notre équipe de Quidditch – pour ma part, je suis batteuse -, il a les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts, bref il est sublime.

Oui, je suis objective, qui en doute ? J'ai peut-être le cœur qui bat un peu plus vite, les joues qui chauffent et les mains qui deviennent moites quand je le vois, il n'empêche que j'en reste objective. Si l'amour avait moins de manifestations physiques, je serais moins gênée à chaque fois que je le vois. Caleb s'entend bien avec Archie et lui, alors il les a invité à sa soirée. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, même si c'est très légèrement angoissant.

De loin, Enora me lance un petit sourire en coin, du style « je t'ai bien vue, tu es ravie qu'il soit là ». Et c'est vrai, à chaque fois que je le vois, je suis heureuse et mal à l'aise à la fois.

- Salut Queenie ! s'exclame Daniel.

- Salut Dan, comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances se passent bien ?

Un hourra pour la fille qui a réussi à sortir deux phrases cohérentes, deux suites de mots sans bafouiller, au grand amour de sa vie, même s'il ne sait pas encore qu'il l'est.

- Très bien, merci, répond-t-il. Et toi ?

Je souris bêtement, n'arrivant plus à parler. Nous nous installons tous dans le salon des Fisher. Caleb a beau être issu de deux parents sorciers, ses grands-parents paternels sont, eux, des moldus. Ainsi la famille Fisher continue d'utiliser des techniques moldus, telle que la télévision ou les livreurs de pizza.

D'ailleurs, la sonnette retentit et le livreur apporte quatre pizzas que nous allons nous partager. Caleb paye pour tout le monde, puis il revient dans le salon.

- Alors, nous avons une trois fromages, une savoyarde, une hawaïenne et une calzone, énumère-t-il. Qui veut quoi ?

- La trois fromages ! s'exclame Daniel.

- C'est ma préfèrée aussi, dis-je.

- Alors on la partage, si tu veux, me propose Daniel.

Je viens m'installer à côté de lui, et pendant qu'il partage la pizza en deux, Enora me glisse un clin d'œil discrètement. Partager une pizza avec l'homme de sa vie, c'est déjà un grand pas vers l'avenir.

xxx

- On commence par quoi ? demande Caleb.

- Je vais vous faire découvrir une chanson française que j'adore ! s'écrie Arizona.

Une inquiétude traverse les yeux de l'assemblée, chacun connaissant pertinement les goût musicaux électiques et originaux d'Arizona. Elle murmure à l'oreille de Caleb le nom de sa chanson. Caleb glisse une cassette dans le magnétoscope et il sort deux micros qu'il a ensorcelé pour nous permettre de chanter un karaoké d'enfer. Heureusement que la brigade de déournement de l'artisanat moldu n'est pas encore passée par là. Arizona attrape un micro et me tend l'autre. Avec des réflexes dignes d'une attrapeuse, je le donne à Enora. Elle l'attrape et se lève en bougonnant.

Elle enlève son cardigan et se met debout, face au poste de télévision. Les notes de musique commence, et Arizona commence à chanter, Enora peinant à la suivre.

- You girl is crying in the night, Is she wrong or is she right ?

- Je ne peux plus rien y faire, continue Enora.

- You girl is crying in the night, reprend Arizona, Burning burning burning bright.

- Je ne suis plus comment faire, chante Enora.

Je reconnais Magnolia Forever, du chanteur français Claude François, qu'Arizona nous a déjà fait écouter à la soirée de fin d'année, en juillet. Je ne sais pas si c'est les paroles, la musique ou les filles qui chantent le plus drôle. À côté de moi, Daniel est plié de rire, et Archie est dans le même état.

- Dites-lui que je suis comme elle, que j'aime toujours les chansons qui parlent d'amour et d'hirondelles…

Aux derniers mots, Daniel part dans un éclat de rire bruyant, et l'on entend presque plus la voix d'Arizona qui chante. Enora essaye tant bien que mal de la suivre.

- Elle est si forte qu'elle se brise, elle était fière, elle est soumise, comme un amour qui lâche prise…

xxx

- Arizona ?

Cela fait presque deux heures qu'elle a disparu, et je commence à franchement m'inquiéter. Après avoir chanté Magnolia Forever, elle a chanté d'autres chansons, puis elle a laissé la place à Archie et Caleb qui se cassent la voix à essayer d'imiter Joe Strummer des Clash.

- Should I stay or should I go ? braille la voix de Caleb.

- Par ici, me hèle Enora.

Arizona est dans ses bras, en larmes, et elles sont assises sur un banc au fond du jardin. Je m'approche d'elles et m'installe juste à côté d'Arizona, de l'autre côté d'Enora.

- Que se passe-t-il ? je demande.

Les pleurs d'Arizona reprenne de plus belle. Enora me regarde en haussant les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je remonte une mèche de cheveux d'Arizona derrière son oreille.

- Tu sais qu'on ne te jugera pas, tu peux tout nous dire, murmuré-je

Arizona met quelques minutes à se calmer, puis elle nous dit, en hoquetant :

- Je suis amoureuse.

- Mais c'est super, ça, s'exclame Enora, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Non, parce qu'il ne m'aimera jamais, gémit Arizona.

- Qui est-ce ? la questionne Enora, tandis que je caresse doucement le dos d'Arizona.

- James Potter, bégaye-t-elle.

Et ses larmes coulent à nouveau par vague sur ses joues. Arizona Jones a en effet un sérieux problème. Elle est amoureuse de James Potter, un des Maraudeurs, un des meilleures élèves de l'école, un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard et le prétendant de Lily Evans. Ouais, c'est un sérieux problème.

- Evans ne veut pas de lui, dis-je alors, elle le repousse à chaque tentative, on le sait. Plus le temps passe, et plus elle s'éloigne, elle devient inacessible. Elle ne lui cède pas, et toi tu ne vas pas céder non plus. Tu es là, patiente, dans l'ombre, et on va lui prouver, à ce James Potter, que tu es aussi bien qu'Evans.

Arizona sourit faiblement derrière ses larmes, mais je sais que j'ai touché juste. Après tout, je la connais par cœur, comme si c'était ma sœur. Et c'est la même chose pour Enora.

Arizona a beau sembler confiante, elle a peur d'échouer, et ce en permanence et pour absolument tout. Alors je suis la pour la rassurer, pour la soutenir. C'est mon amie, c'est ma sœur.

Enora semble studieuse, intéressée seulement par ses cours et froide, mais sa mésentente publique et presque violente avec sa petite sœur lui pèse plus qu'elle ne le dit. Alors je suis la pour la rassurer, pour la soutenir. C'est mon amie, c'est ma sœur.

Je suis l'interprète parfaite du script de ma vie. Fille sérieuse étudiant à Serdaigle, j'ai des bonnes notes dans toutes les matières que je suis parce que je fournis un travail acharné dans ce but. Mais je préfère par dessus tout dessiner et peindre, et je suis amoureuse sans espoir de retour de Dan Spiegel. Alors Arizona et Enora sont la pour la rassurer, pour la soutenir. Ce sont mes amies, mes sœurs.

Nous essayons toutes de nous protéger, par notre travail scolaire, notre style vestimentaire, nos remarques acides, mais, au fond, toutes les trois, nous avons peur de ce que nous réserve le futur.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Je ne le précise pas, mais Sirius Black, et tous les autres, exceptés quelques OC, dont Queenie, appartiennent à J. , bien sûr.


	3. Un déménagement qui déménage

Merci de mis en favori ! J'espère que mon histoire plaît, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

**Chapitre 3. Un déménagement qui déménage**

Un hurlement de terreur retentit, et je gigote pour m'extraire des courvertures. Ce cri n'avait beau être que dans ma tête, il résonne encore dans mes oreilles et une boule me serre le ventre. Depuis que j'ai treize ans, je fais régulièrement des cauchemars, et sans le soutient que m'a apporté James, j'aurais fini par avaler des potions de sommeil sans rêve toutes les nuits. Mais je refuse de devenir accro à ce genre d'artifice.

Assis dans le grand lit de la chambre de James, à côté de lui qui dort comme une marmotte, je suis en sueur et mon cœur peine à se calmer après les visions oniriques et cauchemardesques qui viennent de me réveiller.

Je me lève, et essaye de calmer ma respiration. Fermant les yeux, je me visualise en Patmol et j'inspire un grand coup, me concentrant uniquement sur ma transformation en chien. Quelques instants plus tard, je m'endors à nouveau, dans le corps et l'esprit du chien.

xxx

- Sirius ?

La voix de James traverse mon sommeil et je grommelle pour lui répondre, mais c'est un plus un aboiement que des mots humains qui sortent de ma gueule. J'ouvre un œil et aperçois ma patte noire qui repose sur le parquet. Assis sur le lit, James me regarde.

Je ferme les yeux à nouveau, cherchant toute part d'humanité en moi et me concentrant pour redevenir Sirius Black, un être humain.

- Pourquoi tu t'es transformé ? me demande James, une fois que je suis redevenu l'autre moi.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar, déclaré-je, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je me recouche dans le lit et James passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, déclare-t-il.

- Hé, tu n'y peux rien, protesté-je.

- Les garçons, le petit-déjeuner est prêt !

La voix de Mathilde Potter monte jusqu'à la chambre et nous descendons la rejoindre pour prendre des forces. C'est aujourd'hui que je déménage, que je vais installer toutes mes affaires dans l'appartement que je loue à Godric's Hollow.

- Je vous ai fait des pancakes, déclare Mathilde alors que nous nous asseyons dans la cuisine.

- J'ai loué un camion de déménagement chez Sorciers&Muscles, annonce Gary.

- Merci, c'est super sympa, dis-je.

James se sert un café puis me tend une tasse et la cafetière. C'est étrange de se dire que ce soir, je dormirai dans mon propre appartement. En pensant à cela, je vois Mathilde qui remplit une petite boite en plastique de lasagnes et qui écrit Sirius sur le couvercle d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle est toujours si prévenante.

Je finis mon café, quand la sonnette retentit dans la cuisine. Gary se lève difficilement, en s'appuyant sur la table, et va ouvrir.

- Salut les gars ! s'écrie Peter, suivi de Remus. On est venu vous aider.

Je souris en les voyant tous réunis ici, pour moi, pour m'accompagner. Ma famille. La famille, en latin, cela veut dire « les habitants de la maison ». Aujourd'hui, cela définit plutôt l'ensemble formé par les parents et leurs enfants, mais aussi l'ensemble des personnes ayant des liens de sang ou d'alliance. Balzac disait que la famille est temporaire et se dissout à la mort.

Mais la famille c'est aussi et surtout un groupe de personne qui partagent des choses ensemble, qui ont des caractères communs. Ma famille, c'est toutes les personnes présentes dans cette cuisine, qui viennent m'aider à déménager. Nous sommes amis, famille biologique ou d'adoption, et rien ne compte plus que ça.

xxx

- Passe moi le petit carton-là, Peter.

Peter me donne le fameux carton et je le porte jusqu'au camion. Remus reste dans le camion et organise les cartons et les meubles de façon à ce que tout rentre. Pendant ce temps, James ramène d'autres cartons que j'avais laissé dans sa chambre.

- Il ne reste que les deux cartons de livres, et la table de nuit que je te donne, déclare Mathilde.

- Parfait, dis-je.

James prend la table de nuit, avec l'aide de Peter, et je porte les deux carton jusqu'au camion. Puis, nous montons tous sur la banquette arrière qui est élargie magiquement.

- C'est grand jour, lance James en faisant semblant de pleurer, le petit Sirius prend son envol.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Jamesie, je pourrais ne pas t'inviter à ma crémaillère.

- Oh, que de menaces, se moque Remus.

En quelques minutes, nous sommes devant l'immeuble dans lequel je vais vivre, et Gary, qui conduisait, gare le camion pile devant la porte. Nous commencons à décharge les cartons, les sac et les meubles en chantant. Enfin, surtout James.

- Hissons nos couleurs, hissez ho, l'âmes de pirates jamais ne mourra !

- Pitié, il va pleuvoir, s'amuse son père.

- Allez, on fait une chaîne dans les escaliers, déclare Remus, et pitié James, arrête de chanter.

Je monte au dernier étage, celui de mon appartement, Peter se place au deuxième étage, Remus au premier et James reste au rez-de chaussée. Ainsi, les cartons sont montés rapidement. La voix de James qui chantonne la même ritournelle depuis le début de l'après-midi me parvient jusqu'au troisième étage.

Finalement, il ne reste plus rien à monter, et nous restons tous les six dans l'appartement, assis sur des cartons, buvant un verre d'eau, essouflés par le travail fourni.

- Je vais t'aider à monter ton lit, propose Gary, je connais plein de sortilèges de bricolage.

- C'est une super idée, merci Gary.

- Je vais ensorceller ton canapé pour l'aggrandir, annonce James.

Je le laisse faire et je rejoins Gary dans la chambre qui me montre les meilleurs sortilèges de bricolage qu'il connaît. Quand je reviens dans le salon, James a aggrandi mon canapé et s'est affalé dessus, pendant que Mathilde a accroché les rideaux aux couleurs des Frelons de Wimbourne qu'elle m'a offert à mon dernier anniversaire. Peter a rangé ma vaisselle et Remus s'est assis sur un carton, aussi peu actif que James.

- Tranquille, les gars, dis-je en riant.

- Ouais, je suis bien posé, réplique James. Ton canapé est parfait pour m'accueillir régulièrement !

- Tu ne comptes pas avoir ton propre appartement, un jour ? se moque son père.

- Merlin, entends-tu, mon père veut me mettre dehors ? s'exclame James en levant les bras au soleil.

C'est un fou rire général qui prend tous mes déménageurs à la suite de la remarque théâtral de James.

- Allez, je vous invite tous au restaurant pour vous remercier de votre aide, j'annonce une fois l'appartement rangé.

- Oh, Sirius, ne te ruine pas pour nous, déclare Mathilde.

- Mais non, et puis ça me fait plaisir de vous inviter, pour une fois que je peux le faire, ajouté-je.

xxx

- Siriiiiius ! C'est une castatrophe, un truc de malade !

Dire que je croyais qu'en déménageant, plus personne ne viendrait me réveiller si je voulais faire la grasse matinée, mais c'était mal connaître James Potter. En même temps, pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai donné les clés de mon appartement ? Non, je ne sais pas non plus, j'ai du recevoir un coup sur la tête le jour-là.

- Quoi ? grommellé-je en sortant la tête de sous ma couverture.

Evidemment, James ne s'est pas contenté d'attendre dans le salon, il est directement entré dans ma chambre.

- J'ai reçu ma liste de fournitures scolaires, m'explique James, et un autre courrier, tu ne devineras jamais quoi !

- Une lettre de Lily ? tenté-je.

- Ce ne serait pas une catastrophe, à ce moment-là, déclare-t-il.

Je me lève, la tête encore dans le brouillard, et je me traîne jusqu'à ma cuisine pour me servir un café. La majorité de mes placards et de mon frigo sont remplis de plats préparés par Mathilde. Elle doit avoir peur que je meurs de faim. J'avoue que cela m'arrange plutôt pas mal. Je sors deux pancakes de leur boîte et je les jette dans la poêle.

- Je suis préfet en chef.

- Quoi ? m'écrié-je.

Je m'étrangle en entendant la nouvelle. Cela signife entre autre que Remus a a été démis de ses fonctions, et ça ne va pas lui plaire. Mais, sérieusement, le plus charismatique et bordéleur des Maraudeurs être préfet en chef ? C'est une bonne blague, tiens.

- Je ne sais pas ce que prend Dumbledore, mais c'est de la bonne, dis-je.

- Carrément, lâche James en laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Je pose devant lui une assiette avec un pancake et je sors un pot de confiture de fraises, puis je me prépare une assiette aussi. James croque dans son pancake, sans se plaindre que sa mère me fait plus à manger qu'à lui, comme il le fait à chaque fois.

- C'est pas si grave mec, c'est juste drôle en fait. Au moins, tu connaîtras les soirs de rondes de tous les préfets de Poudlard, quand on voudra sortir.

- Je me demande qui est la préfète en chef, marmonne James.

- Tu le sauras dans le Poudlad Express. C'est sûrement Lily ou Meredith Custer, ajouté-je.

Il hoche la tête.

- On va acheter nos fournitures cet après-midi, du coup ? propose-t-il.

- Oui, bonne idée, ce sera fait comme ça.

xxx

- Tous les ans c'est la même chose, se plaint James, alors que nous sommes à Fleury et Bott pour acheter nos manuels scolaires.

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, après nous ne viendrons sûrement que rarement dans une librairie.

- Si j'épouse Lily, je suis certain qu'elle m'y trainera, marmonne James.

- Et tu seras heureux d'être avec elle, dis-je, donc pas de problème.

James secoue la tête, déprimé par la liste de livres qui nous a été demandé pour notre dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Après être passé la caisse et avoir payé notre tonne de livres, nous sortons pour nous diriger chez l'apothicaire. Nous devons refaire notre stock d'ingrédients pour les potions.

- J'achèterai bien une autre lampe pour mon salon, dis-je à James, une fois nos achats scolaires terminés.

En nous dirigeant vers le magasin de meubles du Chemin de Traverse, nous croisons de nombreux élèves de Poudlard, tous en quête de leurs affaires scolaires.

- Du coup, il ne faudra pas qu'on oublie que la réunion de l'Ordre c'est le jour de la rentrée, à Pré-au-Lard, me rappelle James.

- On ne risque pas de l'oublier ça, Jamesie.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogne James, est-ce que je t'appelle Siriusie, moi ?

- Tu fais ça, je te jure que je mets par terre et je te frappe tellement fort que tu en oublieras jusqu'à ton nom, et ça, devant Evans, promis-je.

Sur ces douces menaces, je passe la porte de la boutique de meubles.

xxx

- Pas de bêtises pour votre dernière année, hein les garçons ?

Mathilde Potter nous regarde fixement et je sais qu'elle est inquiète à l'idée de recevoir de nouvelles lettres de Dumbledore. On a peut être vraiment dépassé les limites aussi, l'an dernier. En fait, on pourrait même dire que nous sommes passés outre le règlement de Poudlard dès notre première année.

- Je suis préfet en chef alors il va falloir être sérieux, et puis c'est l'année des ASPICS, c'est important, dit James pour rassurer sa mère.

À côté de Mathilde, Gary, semble être moins convaincu. Il prend de l'âge, mais James ne peut pas le berner. Je retiens avec peine un éclat de rire depuis cinq minutes.

- Mathilde, Gary, encore merci de m'avoir hébergé, puis de m'avoir aidé à déménager, dis-je, une fois les adieux de James terminés.

- Mais c'est normal, Sirius, on sera toujours là pour toi.

Je leur offre un sourir sincère, sachant qu'ils le sont, eux aussi. J'ai tout de même débarqué chez eux peu après mes seize ans, quelques affaires sous le bras, abandonnant définitivement mes parents, leur sang-pur, les apparences et le racisme latent. Tout semble tellement plus simple aujourd'hui ! Bien sûr, je me demande toujours si j'ai fais le bon chois, mais Gary, Mathilde et James sont là pour me rassurer.

- Salut les gars !

Peter nous rejoint et commence à nous raconter le week end qu'il a passé à Dublin avec Janice et ses parents. Mes yeux se perdent dans la foule et sans que je m'en rend compte, je fixe mes parents et mon frère, Regulus, à l'autre bout du quai. Ils discutent avec les Selwyn et les Dolohov, deux familles de sang-pur, qui le revendiquent activement. Voir ainsi Regulus me laisse un pincement au cœur, mais je continue de ne pas regretter mes choix. Il a fait les siens, même influencé par notre famille, rien ne l'empêchait de suivre ma voix.

- Sirius ! s'écrie une voix féminine.

Giulia Maestrianni me saute dessus en me perçant un tympan au passage avec ses cris hystériques. Elle passe ma main dans mes cheveux courts, coupés depuis le déménagement. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de les laisser pousser, je le faisais exclusivement pour énerver sa mère. C'était assez puéril, je le reconnais, mais je me révoltais avec les moyens du bord, à l'époque.

- Buon giorno, Sirius, sei bello ! murmure Giulia en italien, avant de commencer à me raconter ses vacances – en Italie, le comble de l'originalité.

Rapidement lassé, je m'éloigne de la jeune fille pour aller saluer Hailey et Lily.

- Bonjour les filles, comment ça va depuis la fête ?

- Oh très bien, répond Lily, sauf que James m'a envoyé cinq lettres en une semaine.

J'explose de rire et me retourne pour voir James, mais il est en pleine discussion avec des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

- Tu veux pas essayer de calmer ton meilleur ami ? me lance Lily, maussade. C'est du harcèlement, à ce stade.

- Tu n'as pas envie de souffrir du syndrome de Stockholm ? me moqué-je.

- Dis donc, Sirius Black est plus cultivé qu'on pourrait le croire, se moque Hailey.

- Chérie, j'ai des biens meilleurs résultats que toi, et sans jamais réviser, alors que si je me motive, tu vas voir ce que ça va donner, répliqué-je.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, ouais, rétorque Hailey.

Le bruit caractéristiques de la locomotive retentit sur le quai et les élèves commencent à monter dans les wagons. James rejoint celui des préfets et je pars à la recherche de Peter et Remus qui ont déjà réservé un wagon pour nous quatre. Le train s'ébranle, et il roule vers l'Ecosse et Poudlard, vers notre dernière année. J'ai traversé la moitié du train, discuté cinq minutes avec un quart des élèves que j'ai croisé et acheté des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, quand :

- Siriiiius ! crie la voix de Giulia, et je me glisse dans un compartiment au hasard pour l'éviter.


	4. Une famille dysfonctionnelle

_Bonjour/Bonsoir,_

_Merci à **Lehanna** pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ce n'est pas ennuyeux ! **Je vais essayer de poster chaque semaine, pour le moment le vendredi/samedi**. J'ai beaucoup de chapitres d'avance, donc je pense que ça va bien rouler, tu n'auras pas trop à patienter. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !_

_Je préviens, **ce sera une fiction longue**, mais comme je le disais plus haut j'ai beaucoup de chapitres d'avance et je compte bien la mener au bout, car je tiens à cette histoire._

_Je respecterai le canon _(James/Lily en couple, etc),_ à la fin, mais quelques entorses seront faites avant d'arriver au final, donc pas de panique pour les inconditionnels du canon._

_Tout de suite, le retour à la maison, puis à Poudlard de Queenie !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Famille dysfonctionnelle et amies inconscientes<strong>

- Queenie chérie, chantonne la voix de ma mère quand je pousse la porte en bois clair de la maison.

Oui, chantonne. Ma mère s'entendrait très bien avec Arizona, elles feraient des karaokés tous les jours. Quelle horrible idée auditive !

- Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée, c'était bien l'Italie ? Qu'est-ce tu as fait là-bas ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup bronzée, dis moi !

Elle parle vite, sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

- Normal, elle a du passer tout son temps sur ses cours, à réviser, en bonne Serdaigle qu'elle est, lance la voix de mon frère Ethan.

Il sort du salon et arrive dans l'entrée de la maison de mes parents. La maison familiale. Voilà à peine cinq minutes que je suis rentrée, j'ai encore ma valise à la main, et je retrouve les bruits habituels de chez moi, les odeurs de nourriture de la cuisine et les personnes qui forment ma famille. Une famille biologique, dysfonctionnelle et complexe. Ma famille.

- Tu es seulement jaloux de ne pas être parti en Italie, toi aussi, répliqué-je.

- Les enfants, ne commencez pas à vous disputer.

- Mais, maman, déclare mon frère, tu vois bien que c'est elle qui commence à s'énerver sur moi. Ce n'est pas de faute si elle est une intello.

- Au moins, moi, j'aurais mes ASPICS, dis-je.

- Queenie, ne dénigre pas ton frère comme ça ! me dispute ma mère.

Je reprend ma valise que j'avais posé sur carrelage pour embrasser ma mère, et je les dépasse tous les deux sans un mot. Et voilà, c'est toujours ainsi. Mon frère et moi sommes si différents. À part notre date de naissance, nous ne partageons plus rien.

Mes parents sont issus de famille de sang-pur, et nous sommes également, Ethan et moi, des sorciers de sang-pur. De ce fait la majorité des membres de ma famille ont atteri à Serpentard. Ma grand-mère maternelle a été à Gryffondor, mais sinon, je suis la seule Serdaigle de la famille. Cette différenciation, mon frère me le rappelle souvent, et je me fais un plaisir de lui prouver que cette maison me convient, et que j'ai de meilleurs résultats scolaires que lui. Puéril, me direz-vous, n'en est-il pas toujours un peu ainsi des relations entre frère et sœur ?

Au moins, ma mésentente avec Ethan me rapproche encore plus d'Enora, même si Giulia et elle se détestent alors qu'Ethan et moi sommes dans une compétition qui, je l'espére, ne deviendra jamais aussi haineuse que la relation entre les deux sœurs Maestrianni.

Je monte dans ma chambre et déballe mes affaires.

- Queenie ?

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir nommé d'un prénom plus simple, comme Mary ou Ellen ? soupiré-je.

Mon père, qui vient de passer la porte de ma chambre, se met à rire et s'assoit sur la chaise de mon bureau. Il pose un verre de jus de pomme sur la table. Je l'attrape pour en boire une bonne gorgée.

- Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? me demande-t-il finalement.

- Enora s'est pris la tête avec sa sœur, donc on est rentrée plutôt. Du coup, on a fait une petite fête chez Caleb, c'était sympa.

- Est-ce que Dan était là ? me questionne-t-il.

Je rougis à sa question, gênée qu'il me demande ça. Je suis plus proche de mon père que je ne le suis de ma mère ou de mon frère, et du coup, je lui raconte tout, même que je suis amoureuse de Daniel Spiegel.

- Oui, on a même partagé une pizza.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? nous interroge ma mère en entrant également dans ma chambre.

- Du repas de ce soir, répond mon père du tac au tac. Queenie veut manger des pizzas.

J'accroche mes robes dans ma penderie et range mon maillot de bain qui ne m'a pas vraiment servi finalement. Par contre, je laisse ma valise sortie, puisque, de tout façon, je vais devoir bientôt la refaire pour retourner à Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demande mon frère en rentrant également dans ma chambre.

- Ton père et ta sœur parlaient du repas de ce soir, marmonne ma mère en nous jetant un regard suspicieux.

- Ah super, s'exclame Ethan, on mange quoi ?

Il se tourne vers notre mère, attendant une réponse.

- Des courgettes farcies, répond-t-elle.

Face à moi, mon père mime une grimace de dégoût. Je souris discrétement, car ma mère garde un œil sur moi. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils finissent par tous sortir de ma chambre.

Je m'assois à mon bureau, prend un parchemin et une plume. Je choisis une encre rouge bien voyante, et j'écris en lettres majuscules épaisses « Frappez avant d'entrer, merci ». Simple, mais efficace. Enora a collé des têtes de mort ensorcellées qui menacent les personnes cherchant à entrer dans sa chambre sans autorisation. Je vais rester soft pour le moment.

J'ouvre ma porte et je colle le mot grâce à un sortilège de glue perpétuelle sur la partie extérieure de ma porte. Voilà une bonne chose de faite, quelque chose que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps !

xxx

- J'aime pas voyager en train, se plaint Caleb, c'est long et on s'ennuie.

- Mais non, c'est agréable, dis-je, on a les provisions grâce au chariot de Nettie, on peut lire, réviser, discuter…

Dubitatif, Caleb ouvre son Quidditch magazine, absolument pas convaincu par l'intérêt de réviser la veille de la rentrée des classes. En face de moi, Arizona relit son devoir de métamorphose, Enora termine son devoir de potions, et pour ma part je corrige les fautes de mon devoir d'étude des moldus.

- Au fait, Enora, tu en es où dans tes exercices de sortilèges ? demandé-je.

- J'ai bien avancé, me répond-t-elle en levant la tête de son parchemin, mais je dois encore progresser. Je me suis beaucoup entrainée au sortilège Avis et j'arrive à avoir des oiseaux différents, selon ce à quoi je pense.

- C'est génial ! Je suis sûre que Flitwick va te féliciter, m'exclamé-je.

- Ah, il félicitera Evans avant, c'est certain, dit mon amie. Lui, comme Slughorn, ils la préfèrent.

Le professeur Slughorn, maître des potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard, organise régulièrement des petites soirées dans ses appartements, avec les élèves qu'ils estiment le plus et qui ont le plus d'avenir, selon lui, mais aussi du fait des origines des élèves en question. Enora, Caleb et moi avons beau être issus de famille sorcière, nous n'y sommes pas invités, nos familles ne sont pas assez importantes. Tout tourne vraiment autour de la famille, dans la vie.

Pour en revenir à Lily Evans, elle est bien sûr conviée à toutes les soirées du Club de Slug. Elle a tout pour elle, cette fille. Elle est jolie, elle est mince, ses cheveux sont roux, mais pas comme les miens. En comparaison, je suis poil de carottes et elle est la Vénus de Boticelli. Sans exagérer. Et puis, elle est intelligente, très douée en potions et en sortilèges. Je comprends que James Potter soit amoureux d'elle. Mais maintenant, Arizona est dans la partie.

- On peut parler d'autre chose que de Lily Evans ? grommelle d'ailleurs cette dernière.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? s'étonne Caleb.

Il n'est pas au courant qu'Arizona a élu Evans comme ennemie jurée à partir du moment où elle a commencé à avoir des sentiments pour James Potter. Arizona ne daigne pas répondre à Caleb et je lui lance un regard désolé. Il a l'air un peu vexé. Voulant le réconforter, je lui lance un petit chien en pâte à la menthe que j'ai acheté sur le chariot des friandises de Nettie.

- Merci, Queenie ! s'écrie-t-il en souriant.

Il croque dans le chien à la menthe qui émet un dernier « ouaf » avant de finir dans l'estomac de mon meilleur ami.

- J'essayerai bien le charme d'anti-gravité, lance soudain Enora.

- Tout de chuite, maintenanch ? s'exclame Caleb, la bouche encore pleine de pâte de menthe.

Avant que nous ayons eu le temps de protester, nous nous retrouvons les pieds au plafond, avec une impression de ciel infini sous nos têtes. Super. J'adore.

- Enora ! hurle Arizona, arrête ça tout de suite, j'ai le vertige !

Je regarde au dessus de ma tête, je n'aperçois qu'un brouillard d'un gris clair, comme un nuage. Le parquet du wagon semble avoir disparu.

- Quelqu'un connaît l'anti-sort ? demande Enora d'une petite voix.

- Tu te fous de nous ! s'énerve Caleb.

Je fouille dans ma mémoire pour trouver un contre sort au charme d'anti-gravité, mais rien ne me revient.

- Je suis désolée, gémit Enora, je ne pensais pas réussir du premier coup.

Alors qu'Arizona commence vraiment à paniquer, nous retombons violemment sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passait, ici ? nous interroge Dan, mort de rire.

À côté de lui, Archie pleurs de rire. Voilà que je tombe sur Dan Spiegel, et littéralement, dès le jour de la rentrée. Je me relève difficilement, pendant qu'Arizona braille des insultes à Enora.

- Tu es inconsciente, ou quoi ? On a failli mourir et tu n'avais même pas le contre sort, tu as le QI d'une huitre, ou quoi ? hurle Arizona.

- Arrête de dire « ou quoi », se moque Archie.

- Toi, tu te tais, c'est entre Enora et moi.

- Mais au moins, je sais lancer ce sort, se défend cette dernière.

Dan et Archie s'assoient sur une des deux banquettes rouges du compartiment, à côté de Caleb, qui a repris son magazine, l'air atterré. Il ne se laisse pas souvent énerver ou perturber par les frasques d'Enora, et heureusement pour sa survie. Arizona, elle, reste debout à invectiver Enora.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? me demande Dan.

- Enora a voulu essayer le charme d'anti-gravité, sauf qu'elle ne connaissait pas le contre sort, expliqué-je. Heureusement que vous le connaissiez !

- C'est clair, déclare Caleb, heureusement que vous étiez là les gars. On est jamais à l'abri d'une folie avec Enora !

Le calme finit par revenir dans le compartiment, et Arizona se plonge dans son manuel d'arithmancie, tandis qu'Enora prend des notes sur le contre sort que lui dicte Archie. Et moi, je me plonge dans les yeux verts de Dan.

Depuis notre première année, nous sommes dans la même maison et dans les mêmes cours, et je l'ai vu grandir, changer, évoluer, à l'instar de moi, à mon image. Plus le temps passe et plus je l'adore. Nous avons été partenaire de potions en quatrième et en cinquième année, je n'ai jamais eu d'aussi bonnes notes en potions. Nous passions nos cours à débattre des consignes du manuel et à essayer de les améliorer. C'était passionnant.

Je sors mon carnet de croquis et je tourne quelques pages pour en trouver une vide. Je l'ai déjà dessiné plusieurs fois de tête, mais jamais lorsqu'il était en face de moi, et j'ai envie de profiter de ce trajet pour essayer. J'ai déjà fait le portait d'Enora, d'Arizona et de Caleb, et leur ai donné le dessin que j'avais fait, ça les a beaucoup touché.

J'ai envie de réussir à représenter sur le papier et à travers le tracé de mon crayon de papier toute la beauté que je vois chez Dan. Je commence à esquisser la forme de son visage, puis je m'attaque aux yeux. Les reflets de ses iris apparaissent sous mes coups de crayon.

Très petite, je dessinais déjà souvent, j'adorais peindre également. Les années passant, je me suis entrainée et exercée et aujourd'hui je ne passe pas une journée sans crayonner rien qu'un peu. Concentrée sur mon dessin d'observation, je ne me rends pas immédiatement compte que la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvre.

- Black, dit froidement la voix d'Archie.

Je lève les yeux et aperçois Sirius Black debout entre les deux banquettes du compartiment. Un des quatre Maraudeurs, un des mecs les plus populaires de l'école est debout dans notre compartiment. J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi mais je n'ose pas. Ses yeux gris passent alternativement sur nous tous, puis il s'assoit à côté d'Enora.

- J'essaye d'échapper à ta sœur, explique-t-il.

- Tu ne vas réussir qu'à l'attirer vers nous, soupire Enora, souriant malgré elle.

Le silence qui tombe sur le compartiment est un peu tendu. Archie et Black n'ont pas les meilleures relations du monde. L'année dernière, Rosie Watson a quitté Archie pour sortir avec Black, alors qu'Archie et Rosie étaient ensemble depuis presque un an. Et l'histoire entre la Serdaigle et le Gryffondor n'a duré qu'un mois, ce qui a énervé d'autant plus Archie.

Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur mon croquis, et je referme mon carnet. Je pourrais continuer une autre fois, mais je suis tout de même un peu déçue de devoir arrêter. De toute façon, Dan a bougé et je ne peux décemment pas lui dire de reprendre sa position d'avant pour le dessiner.

Black ne semble pas se rendre compte que son arrivée dans notre compartiment a installé un silence bien étrange. Finalement, Arizona gigote sur son siège et se décide à parler.

- Tu comptes rester dans notre compartiment ? questionne Arizona.

- Tant que le danger ne se sera pas éloigné, oui, dit-il.

- Tu fais un bien piètre Gryffondor en parlant ainsi, attaque Archie.

- Elle est aussi à Gryffondor, je ne tiens pas à être une souris entre ses griffes.

- Cela va peut être te surprendre mais j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en souris entre les griffes de Giulia, déclare Arizona.

- Tu sors les griffes, Dakota.

- Arizona, peste-t-elle, et non Dakota.

Black se tourne vers elle, surpris qu'elle le reprenne.

- Tu devrais partir Black, tu pollues notre espace vital, lance Archie.

- Vous trouvez que je pollue votre espace ? réplique-t-il. Cooper, qu'en penses-tu ?

Je sursaute, surprise qu'il s'adresse à moi.

- Je… Peu m'importe, mais je crois qu'Archie et toi avez trop différends pour que le temps que tu passeras ici se déroule sans encombre.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre un dictionnaire, grommelle-t-il.

- Queenie fait juste usage de diplomatie, mais je crains que tu ne connaisses le sens de ce mot, me défend Dan.

J'en tremblerai presque, il me défend, même si ce n'est que verbalement, c'est déjà beaucoup, et face à Sirius Black, qui plus est.

- J'en suis même certaine, ajoute Arizona. Peux-tu nous définir le mot diplomatie ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que je t'ai fait, Texas, pour que tu t'en prennes ainsi à moi.

- Arizona ! assène Arizona. Et rien, mais je trouve juste cela drôle.

- C'est un état d'esprit que je peux comprendre, déclare Black.

Il se lève et tire à peine le rideau qui couvre la fenêtre de la porte du compartiment. Il regarde attentivement à droite, puis à gauche.

- Le danger semble écarté, je vais donc vous laisser puisque ma présence vous importune.

Il mime une révérence exagérée et quitte notre compartiment.

xxx

- Aïe ! dis-je.

Enora donne un second coup de brosse, et tire sur un gros nœud.

- Aïe !

- Ne crie pas si fort, Queenie.

Elle continue de brosser avec acharnement mes pauvres cheveux.

- Eno !

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu as mal, déclare-t-elle, tu as les cheveux beaucoup trop long, ils atteingnent tes fesses maintenant.

- Tu devrais en prendre plus soin, ajoute Arizona.

- Merlin, je n'ai plus d'amies, faites quelque cho… Aïe !

Après de longues minutes d'atroces tortures, Enora finit par lâcher la brosse à cheveux qu'elle utilisait pour me maltraiter et elle me regarde d'un air satisfait.

- Tu n'as plus aucun nœuds dans les cheveux, ce qui n'était quand même pas gagné.

Je grommelle sans vraiment répondre et j'entreprends de ranger les affaires dans les armoires mises à notre disposition. J'accroche une petite reproduction d'un tableau de Jackson Pollock au-dessus de mon bureau, puis une reproduction des Tournesols de Van Gogh au-dessus de mon lit, et enfin une photo de Doisneau au-dessus de la porte de la salle de bain. De leur côté, les filles installent des posters de groupe et autres décorations. Nous aimons bien occuper le dortoir comme nous le voulons, histoire de nous sentir chez nous.

Le seul coin non décoré et encore vide est celui de Meredith Custer, la préfète de notre année. Une fille calme, douce et effacée. Elle est partie à la bibliothèque dès le repas de rentrée terminé pour s'avancer dans le programme scolaire de septième année. Et là, je la cite. Une Serdaigle pure et dure.

- On commence avec quoi ? je demande aux filles.

- Deux heures de potions, me répond Arizona qui étudie son emploi du temps. On a cours commun avec les Gryffondors.

Enora lève les yeux de son livre et nous sourit.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- J'ai peur, murmuré-je.

- Queenie, je ne relèverai pas. Arizona, tu vas te mettre en binôme avec Potter, et toi, Queenie, tu te mettras en binôme avec Dan !

Pitié, deux fois dans la même phrase ! J'aimerais bien changer de nom, mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir comme nouveau prénom pour une nouvelle vie.

- Et comment je vais convaincre Potter de se mettre avec moi ? Il se met toujours avec Black, remarque Arizona.

- De même pour Dan, qui ne quitte jamais Archie, dis-je.

- Nous trouverons une solution, assure Enora.

Elle est bien sûre d'elle, mais si elle trouve une idée, je suis d'accord pour la suivre, pour tenter. Je suis tellement éprise de Dan que j'ai envie, j'ai besoin d'essayer. Je rêve l'embrasser, de blottir ma tête dans son cou. Je rêve de lui en permanence.


	5. La vie compliquée de Sirius Black

Bonjour - Bonsoir,

Je tiens à m'excuser, j'avais promis des publications le vendredi/samedi et je me mets déjà à publier le dimanche, rien ne va plus ! Le principal, c'est que le chapitre finisse par arriver ;)

Tout d'abord, merci à **Melane** et **Lehanna** pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cela vous plaise, et merci pour les ajouts en favoris aussi.

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre cinq, du point de vue de notre Maraudeur préfère, qui n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

Détail : j'ai écris la chanson du Choixpeau, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : La vie compliquée de Sirius Black. <strong>

Je sors du compartiment, et je me dépèche de rejoindre celui où m'attendent Remus et Peter.

- Tu étais où ? m'interroge Remus.

- J'essayais d'échapper à Giulia et du coup je suis tombé sur Archie Windergate qui me hait depuis que je suis sortie avec Rosie, et du coup ses amis ne m'apprécient pas plus. En plus, c'est des Serdaigles qui parlent avec des belles phrases et des grands mots.

- Ta vie est vraiment trop compliquée, se moque Peter.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre violemment sur un James Potter ébouriffé, ce qui est normal, et inquiet, ce qui est anormal.

- La préfète en chef… lâche-t-il, c'est Lily !

- C'est super ! s'écrie Peter. Vous allez pouvoir passer du temps ensemble !

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir, dis-je.

- Disons que cela m'inquiète autant que je suis content. Je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, mais je suis préfet, je suis sensé devenir plus sérieux, et j'ai peur que Lily ne voit pas les choses ainsi et qu'elle reste sur l'image qu'elle avait de moi avant, explique James.

- Il n'y a que toi qui peut lui montrer que tu as changé, déclare Remus.

Songeur, James sort un vif d'or de sa poche comment à jouer distraitement avec la petite balle dorée. Il a beau jouer en tant que poursuiveur, il s'amuse toujours avec un vif d'or quand il s'ennuie ou quand il est pensif.

Le voyage en train jusqu'à Poudlard se déroule sans autres évènements ou problèmes, nous discutons simplement, préparant la rentrée et les énèvements à venir. Entre autre, nous avons rendez-vous avec l'Ordre ce soir même. J'ai hâte de m'investir, de me battre, d'agir. Cela fait partie du fait de devenir adulte, de grandir.

xxx

Le professeur MacGonagall s'avance, portant le vieux chapeau rapiécé entre ses mains et un tabouret. Elle les installe devant la grande table des professeurs, comme le veut la tradition. Puis, une brèche apparaît sur le côté du chapeau et une voix s'éleve dans la salle :

_Il ne faut pas s'fier aux apparences,_

_Vous me voyez vieux et rance, _

_Mais quand ma voix se prononce, _

_C'est la sagesse qui s'annonce, _

_Car, quatre illustres sorciers et amis_

_Qui enseignaient la magie,_

_M'ont un jour donné la vie,_

_Pour qu'aujourd'hui, _

_Je choisisse vos maisons,_

_Car le Choixpeau a toujours raison. _

J'écoute attentivement, et comme chaque année, je suis fascinée par la chanson du Choixpeau. Il passe un an à l'écrire, alors il mérite que je l'écoute, malgré ma faim.

_Votre place est chez Gryffondor,_

_Si pour vous le courage est d'or,_

_Serdaigle sera votre maison, _

_Si vous tendez vers l'intelligence et la raison,_

_Si vous êtes patient et travailleur, _

_Ce sera Poufsouffle et nulle part ailleurs,_

_Si vous êtes rusé façon roublard,_

_Votre destinée sera à Serpentard. _

_N'aie pas peur, sur ta tête, pose-moi,_

_Je ferais ainsi mon choix, _

_Et ce sera sans erreur,_

_Que je choisirais la maison de ton cœur. _

Les applaudissements retentissent une fois la chanson terminée. L'intelligence et la raison, ça me fait bien rire quand je pense aux réactions de Windergate et ses amis, tout à l'heure. Une fois la chanson terminée, le professeur Dumbledore prononce ses quelques mots habituels :

- Bim boum bam, bon appétit !

Et enfin, le banquet apparaît sur les longues tables des quatre maisons.

xxx

Le dortoir rouge et jaune est plongé dans le noir, seule la Lune, cette fichue Lune, éclaire la pièce. La pleine Lune était la semaine dernière et je vois que Remus se sent terriblement fatigué. J'aurais voulu faire plus, être avec lui. Mais durant l'été, il se transforme dans la cave de chez ses parents et nous ne pouvons venir le voir.

- On y va ? demande James.

- C'est bon pour moi, déclaré-je.

Peter et Remus hochent aussi la tête. J'installe un polochon sous mes draps et une manche de mon pyjama, sortant de la couverture. Nous essayons tous de cacher grossièrement que nous ne serons pas dans le dortoir cette nuit. Puis, Peter regarde la carte et nous fait signe que la voie est libre.

- Go ! lance-t-il, se prenant pour un militaire en mission, en faisant des signes avec sa main.

Avec la cape d'invisibilité de James et la carte du Maraudeur, sortir du château est d'une simplicité enfantine. Réussir à réaliser une carte magique du château est l'une des choses dont je suis le plus fier. Nous avons fait ça tous les quatre, avec nos connaissances communes et notre amitié. Avec le fait de devenir des Animagus, bien sûr. Parfois, je pense à tout ce que l'on a réalisé depuis six ans et à toute la vie qui s'offre encore à nous… Être tous les quatre ensemble nous poussaient à nous dépasser et ainsi, à être meilleurs que si nous avions voulu réaliser toutes ces actions magiques seuls.

Une fois dans le passage secret qui mène à Honeydukes, je me transforme en Patmol et devance mes trois amis. Se retrouver sous sa forme de Patmol me fait tellement de bien, je ressens tout d'une façon tellement différente. Je redeviens Sirius pour pouvoir grimper l'échelle qui mène dans le sous-sol de la boutique de chocolats et bonbons. C'est Lunard qui va être content !

- Remus, c'est du vol ! plaide James.

- Oui, mais pour une bonne cause, justifie Remus en croquant à pleines dents dans une tablette de chocolat noir subtilisé aux patrons d'Honeydukes.

- Bon, on y va, s'impatiente Peter.

Nous prenons la direction de la Tête de Sangliers.

- Abelforth, c'est nous ! lance Peter une fois devant la taverne.

Le vieil homme ouvre la porte de bois usé.

- Vous êtes en retard, grommelle-t-il.

Presque aussi âgé que son frère, le directeur de Poudlard, sa barbe est pourtant moins longue. Le bar est vieux et miteux, et les tables recouvertes d'une fine couche de poussière. Sans oublier la forte odeur toujours présente, une odeur de ferme ou d'animaux. Abelforth nous sert quatre bières, et nous passons ensuite dans la salle arrière du pub.

La réunion se tient dans la pénombre. Marlene McKinnon est entrain de raconter sa dernière expédition quand nous entrons au fond de la salle.

L'Ordre du Phénix. Le phare dans la tempête. Des hommes et des femmes prêts à se battre, à défendre leurs droits. Ici, je me sens à ma place. Plus que tout j'ai besoin de m'engager, de me batter, et surtout de prouver au monde entier que je ne suis pas ce qu'on attendait de moi à la base, c'est-à-dire un sorcier de sang pur raciste. Mathilde Potter dit que je suis impétueux. Je ne supporte pas de rester inactif.

- Et donc, apparemment, il y aurait des nouvelles recrues, dont certains seraient encore étudiants.

- Quoi ? s'écrie James.

- Oui, enfin, parce que vous, vous n'êtes pas étudiants ? remarque Dorcas Meadow.

- Ah non, on ne va pas revenir là dessus, dis-je, on est tous les quatre majeurs et la guerre n'attendra pas que l'on ait grandi !

- Enfin, pour le moment, on fait rien d'autre qu'écouter…

- Vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous battre ! s'exclame Alice Londubat.

Depuis cet été, nous avons réussi à convaincre les membres de l'Ordre de nous accepter dans l'organisation, à travers l'intermédiaire de Frank Londubat, le mari d'Alice. Mais nous ne faisons pas grand chose. Nous apprenons, nous écoutons, nous nous entraînons, mais je voudrais tellement faire plus !

- Comme si Vous Savez Qui allait nous demander notre âge avant d'attaquer, ironisé-je.

- S'il attaque, nuance Elphias Doge.

- Il le fera. Un jour ou l'autre, en combat rangé et bataille à découvert. Mais surtout, il a déjà commencé, et pour le moment, c'est en secret, meurtres après meutres… Lui et ses sbires sont de plus en plus forts chaque jour, et Sirius a raison, ils n'attendront pas qu'ils soient, que nous soyons, vieux et usés pour nous attaquer. Personne ne mérite de mourir, personne n'a envie d'une guerre. Mais elle est là.

Tout le monde écoute Fabian Prewett avec respect. Lui et son frère Gideon sont des grands sorciers et des hommes d'honneur. Ils se battent et s'investissent corps et âmes dans l'Ordre, ayant abandonnés l'idée de se marier et de fonder une famille. Ils sont prêts à tout pour l'Ordre. Prêts à tout pour se battre contre des gens comme ma famille. Mon ancienne famille. Ma famille d'aujourd'hui, justement, c'est eux, mes amis, mais aussi l'Ordre.

Tous les membres de l'Orde discutent et débattent, et finalement, Franck, qui présidait cette réunion, conclue la rencontre.

- Dorcas, tu espionneras les Malefoy, comme prévu, annonce-t-il.

- Nous allons recruter des sorciers alliés… commence Fabian.

- En France, termine Gideon.

-je vais réfléchir à la facon dont on pourrait monter un réseau pour permettre aux nés moldus de fuir, si les choses venaient à dégénérer, propose Edgar Bones.

- Et nous ? demande James.

Les membres de l'Ordre soupirent de concert, lassés de notre empressement.

- Vous devez déjà ouvrir l'œil à Poudlard, déclare Franck.

Je trépigne d'impatience, j'ai besoin de m'investir, d'aller plus loin. Nous ne faisons que nous entraîner ! Nous avons les meilleures notes en métamorphose, sortilège et défense contre les forces du mal de toute la promotion, mais non, nous ne pouvons pas se battre…

- Les gars, appelle Fabian alors que nous quittons le bar, pensez aux ASPICS et profitez de votre dernière année, les missions et les risques viendront bien assez tôt.

- Mais je me sens tellement inutile !

- Je comprends Sirius, mais vous devez être patient. Vous pouvez voter lors des décisions, c'est déjà bien !

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai envie de me battre !

- Profite de tes années de lycée, me dit pas qu'avec ta gueule de beau gosse tu ne sais pas comment profiter, se moque Fabian.

J'explose de rire, un éclat de rire de ceux que James compare à des aboiements. Mais, je reste sur ma faim.

En chemin je réalise que je ne sais même pas quel préfet est de sortie ce soir, à Poudlard.

- Qui est le préfet qui est de ronde, ce soir ?

- Lily, marmonne James.

- Aïe.

J'espère qu'on ne tombera pas sur elle et ses interminables sermons. Elle est encore plus sévère que peut l'être le professeur MacGonagall.

- Je me demande quels Serpentards sont entrés dans les ordres, grommelle Remus.

- Rogue ! s'exclame James. C'est évident !

- Ouais, ça m'étonnerait pas Servilus soit déjà un mangemort…

- Vous pensez pas que ce serait de notre faute ? demande Peter.

- De notre faute ! Aïe, James !

Il fait sombre dans le passage souterrain et James vient de me rentrer dedans.

- Pourquoi notre faute ? dis-je.

- Parce que Lily ne lui parle plus à cause nous, c'est une née moldue et ils étaient amis, ça prouve bien qu'il était au dessus de tout ça, explique Remus d'une voix douce.

- Il l'a insulté ! Personne ne l'a obligé à la traiter de sang de bourbe ! s'exclame James.

Sa voix résonne dans le souterrain.

- Vous réfléchissez trop les mecs, l'important c'est de se battre, annoncé-je.

- Bien dit, Patmol, me félicite James.

- Merci, Cornedrue.

- Regarde-les, se lancer des fleurs ! se moque Remus.

Malgré les rires qui sortent du tunnel et les blagues que nous raconte James, je suis inquiet. Je me demande si Regulus… Mon frère… Se pourrait-il qu'il soit… ?

xxx

- Sirius, comment vas-tu ? Ce n'était pas trop dur tes deux heures de potions ?

Giulia, toujours aussi bronzée, ses cheveux bruns tressés, portant un chemisier rouge moulant et sa jupe d'uniforme, semble attendre devant la porte de la salle de potions. Et, malheureusement ou heureusement, selon les points de vue, il semblerait qu'elle m'attendait, moi.

- C'était horripilant, je ne suis même pas en binôme avec James, je grogne.

- Pour quelle raison ? me demande Giulia.

- Ah, c'est trop long à expliquer.

Giulia m'attrape le bras et je commence à marcher, alors qu'elle me suit. Je ne veux pas la vexer ni la blesser, mais je ne sais comment lui dire que je ne suis pas attiré par elle et que je n'attend pas la même chose qu'elle.

- Tiens, tiens, une moule sur son rocher, lance Enora Maestrianni, en passant à côté de nous.

- Tiens, regarde Sirius, une gothique aigrie et jalouse, s'exclame Giulia.

Queenie Cooper, à côté de la grande sœur de Giulia, regarde l'échange entre les deux Italiennes d'un air blasé, et je pense que je dois avoir la même tête qu'elle.

- Viens, Eno, nous allons être en retard en botanique, dit-elle en lui tirant le bras.

- Oui, Eno, se moque Giulia, écoute ta copine rousse.

- Elle a un nom, la copine rousse, s'énerve Enora, et tu le connais Giulia, ne te fais pas plus cool que tu ne l'es réellement va, tout le monde sait ce que tu es.

- Pff, partons Sirius, elles n'en valent pas la peine, lance Giulia.

Nous marchons en direction des étages, Giulia a un cours d'astronomie dans dix minutes et elle me traîne pour que je l'accompagne.

xxx

J'ai promis quelque chose à Remus et il faut que je m'en occupe sérieusement. Judith Cauldwell, l'ex-copine de Remus, retombera dans ses bras, foi de Sirius Black.

Pendant que James est à son entraînement de Quidditch, je me mets à la recherche Judith pour lui parler. C'est une élève studieuse, et je me souviens que nous la croisions souvent à la bilbiothèque l'année dernière, je décide donc de commencer mes investigations par là.

Je parcous le rayon Histoire de la magie inca et maya, le rayon Quidditch, beaucoup plus occupé, le rayon Médicomagie, et enfin le rayon Romans et fictions sans la voir. Elle n'est pas non plus vers le présentoir à magazine, ou dans la salle de travail attenante à la bibliothèque.

- Sirius !

J'aperçois Lily qui est assise à une table au fond de la salle de travail. Je m'approche d'elle pour lui dire bonjour.

- Je suis étonnée que tu viennes commencer ton devoir maison de sortilèges dès le jour où nous avons reçu les consignes, déclare-t-elle.

- Je…

- Viens, assieds-toi, on va travailler ensemble.

Je lance un regard circulaire dans la bibliothèque et je ne vois toujours pas Judith. Après tout, pourquoi pas, je pourrais m'avancer pour une fois, comme ça, ensuite, je pourrais sortir sans avoir à faire une nuit blanche pour finir mes devoirs.

Lily et moi nous sommes toujours bien entendus, au grand dam de James qui ne la supportait pas. Mais ça, c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, il lui envoie des lettres passionnées, des bouquets de fleurs et il l'interpelle dans les couloirs pour la complimenter ou lui témoigner tout son amour.

- Au fait, Sirius, tu pourrais parler à James pour lui dire de me laisser enfin tranquille ? me demande-t-elle soudain.

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, Lily-jolie.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle m'adresse cette requête et je ne sais jamais comment réagir à cela.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, grimace-t-elle.

- Honnêtement, tu n'aimes pas savoir qu'un homme est aussi amoureux de toi ? Qu'il te trouve belle et géniale ?

- Bien sûr que si, réplique-t-elle, c'est le rêve de toute les filles, mais il est carrément flippant parfois.

- Je veux bien te croire, dis-je.

Elle se plonge à nouveau dans son devoir maison de sortilèges et commence à rédiger l'introduction. Déjà ! J'ai à peine compris le sujet ! James et moi sommes de bons élèves, plus en métamorphose qu'en sortilèges, mais nos bons résultats sont plus dans la pratique et intuitif, alors que Lily travaille telle une Serdaigle acharnée.

Il va falloir que James change deux trois petites choses s'il veut espérer la séduire. Sirius Black, entremetteur, arrangeur, créateur de couples, oui, c'est bien moi.

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine !<p> 


	6. Un admirateur anonyme

Un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de **Queenie** !

Tout d'abord, les reviews !

**Juliette54** : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira également !

**Lehanna** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Je comprends ta passion de fan girl pour Sirius. Et pour le reste… Tu verras bien :D

**Melane** : Je vais la développer en arrière plan surtout, ils s'investiront vraiment dans l'Ordre une fois qu'ils auront quitté Poudlard. En fait, j'ai toujours imaginé qu'ils avaient déjà des liens avec l'Ordre, mais que, vu qu'ils étaient mineurs, ils ne faisaient pas de missions avant la fin de leur septième année.

**Annabehtfan15** : merci :)

Bon courage à tous dans ce froid, les vacances approchent ! & bonne lecture, surtout.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Un admirateur anonyme<span>

Je savoure mon jus de goyave et ma tartine de beurre de cacahuète. J'ai décidé de prendre le temps de déjeuner, de m'accorder au moins un quart d'heure, si ce n'est une demi-heure tous les matins. L'année dernière, je ne déjeunais pas, préférant relire mes leçons ou terminer mes devoirs. Cette année, je n'ai pas envie d'être aussi souvent malade ou fatiguée que je l'étais l'an dernier.

- Bon, vous avez bien compris mon plan pour les binômes ? résume Enora.  
>- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assure Arizona.<p>

Je hoche la tête pour marquer mon accord, mais j'ai la bouche pleine de beurre de cacahuète, alors je ne répond pas verbalement. Enora souffle sur le dessus de sa tasse de thé, avant de le boire. Quelques places plus loin, Dan est en pleine discussion avec Archie. Je croise les doigts et je touche du bois pour que le plan d'Enora fonctionne.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, il est temps de se rendre en cours de potions. À peine entrée dans la salle, je me dirige vers Dan et Archie pour leur dire bonjour, puis pour demander à Dan s'il veut bien se mettre avec moi en binôme. Faut-il encore que j'ose lui demander, faut-il encore qu'il accepte.

Enora s'approche de Sirius Black. Elle doit éloigner Black, pour qu'Arizona puisse mettre le grapin sur James Potter.

- Siriius, on se met ensemble en binôme de potions ? demande-t-elle dans une parfaite imitation de sa sœur.

Derrière Black, ses trois amis sont morts de rire et lui ouvre la bouche et ne sait pas quoi répondre devant cette demande inattendue. Je tourne vers Dan et Archie, reprenant mon courage. Enora a osé et j'ai cru voir Arizona attraper le bras de James Potter, c'est donc à mon tour d'essayer.

- Dan, ça te dirait qu'on se mette ensemble en binôme de potions, comme en quatrième et cinquième ? On se débrouillait plutôt bien, non ?

J'ai réussi ! Mais, mais, pourquoi a-t-il ce sourire désolé ? Il ne va quand même pas refuser ! J'ai mis tout mon courage, toute mon énergie dans ces quelques mots.

- James, on se met ensemble si tu veux, puisque Sirius va être avec Eno, propose Arizona, de l'autre côté de la salle.  
>- Queenie, commence Dan, je suis…<br>- Silence, clâme la voix du professeur Slughorn. Que se passe-t-il ?  
>- Ils forment des groupes de binôme, explique Lily Evans.<p>

Le professeur Slughorn tape dans ses mains pour que le calme revienne réellement et que tous les élèves se tournent vers lui.

- Cette année, c'est moi qui déciderait de la formation des binômes, déclare-t-il.

Enora me regard avec un sourire désolé, et je vois qu'Arizona peste intérieurement. Dan était sur le point de refuser ma requête, alors, finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que le maître des potions décide, j'ai encore une petite, infime chance, qu'il désigne Dan comme étant mon partenaire.

- Vous ne me séparerez pas de Sirius, s'écrie James Potter d'une voix mélodramatique. Lui et moi nous ne pouvons faire un pas l'un sans l'autre. Sans lui, je suis comme une tartine sans nutella, une bière sans beurre, une cigarette sans briquet…

Pour appuyer ses propos, il attrape le bras de Black se colle à lui. Ce dernier est mort de rire, et je pense que si Potter continue, Peter Pettigrow va s'étouffer, tellement il en pleurs de rire.

- Je pense, Messieurs Black et Potter qu'il en va de la survie de cette école de vous séparer. Si vous faites exploser autant de chaudrons cette année que les années précédentes, je crains que la voûte de ce cachot n'y survive pas, annonce le professeur Slughorn.

Son petit discours ravive l'hilarité des quatre Maraudeurs, et Potter ne s'accroche que plus fermement au bras de Black.

- Bon, reprend le maître des potions, je vais donc former des binômes. Stevenson et Windergate, Pettigrow et Spiegel…

Je n'en reviens pas, Dan ne sera pas avec moi en binôme, alors que nous prévoyons cela depuis hier soir avec les filles. Voilà qu'il se retrouve avec Peter Pettigrow, un des quatre Maraudeurs, en groupe de potions. Toutefois, j'aurais du m'en douter, c'était peu probable qu'il soit avec moi, c'était peu probable que Merlin me soutienne cette fois-ci plus qu'une autre.

- Potter et Evans, déclare-t-il.  
>- Non ! s'écrie Lily Evans, pitié, professeur Slughorn !<br>- Un peu de maturité, Lily, voyons, la reprend-t-il. Ensuite, Black et Cooper.

James Potter, enjoué, a quitté le bras de Black de bon gré, pour rejoindre la table de Lily Evans. De mon côté, je me dirige vers Sirius Black, un peu gênée. Déjà qu'il me prend pour un dictionnaire avec des jambes, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer tous mes cours de potions avec un Maraudeur énervé de ne pas être avec son meilleur ami.

- Eckert et Maestrianni.

Enora va s'installer à côté du préfet et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison.

- Custer et Storm, et enfin Lupin et Jones.

Déçue de ne pas être avec James Potter, Arizona s'intalle à côté du dernier Maraudeur, en faisant également la tête. Tandis que Janice Storm lance un regard si jugeant à Meredith Custer que j'en suis mal à l'aise pour elle. Finalement, il n'y a que très peu d'élèves ravis de leur binôme de potions, je pense.

xxx

- Tu penses que Giulia finira vraiment par sortir avec Black ? me questionne Enora alors qu'ils s'éloignent tous les deux.  
>- Tu sais bien qu'elle finit toujours par avoir ce qu'elle veut, dis-je.<br>- Malheureusement oui, mais elle ne mérite pas de sortir avec un Maraudeurs ! C'est une peste, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sortirait avec un des plus beaux mecs de l'école ? se lamente Enora.  
>- Parce que ça fonctionne toujours ainsi la vie, les pom-pom girl sortent avec les footballeurs, tandis que les intellos ne sortent avec personne. Tu n'as jamais regardé une série télévisée américaine ? demandé-je.<p>

Mes parents ont beau être des sorciers de sang-purs, ils sont assez ouverts, et Caleb et Arizona m'ont fait découvrir pas mal de choses de la culture moldue. Dont les séries télés. Et je remercie Merlin de ne pas avoir de télévision chez moi, sinon je pourrais dire adieu à mes bonnes notes, je passerai mon temps devant ces fameuses pom-pom girl et ces footballeurs musclés !

- Mais toi, tu finiras bien par sortir avec Dan, je te le promets, déclare Enora en me souriant.

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre cours de botanique, où nous rejoignons les Poufsouffles. Heureusement que Caleb est parfois en cours avec nous, sinon il s'ennuierait et nous aussi.

Après avoir rempoté des roses bleues et vertes carnivores, le professeur Chourave nous demande de tailler des Achillées Sternutatoires. Un liquide transparent coule de ses fleurs, mais il faut faire particulièrement attention à ne pas s'en mettre sur les doigts, ce n'est pas pour rien que cette plante est utilisée dans les philtres de confusion et d'embrouille.

- On va manger ? propose Arizona, une fois le cours terminé.  
>- Oui, on pourra aller à la bilbiothèque après ? demande Enora. Je dois rendre les livres que j'ai emprunté pendant les vacances.<br>- Je peux manger avec vous ? nous interroge Caleb.  
>- Bien sûr, s'exclame Arizona, quelle question !<p>

Nous retournons donc au château pour nous diriger vers la Grande Salle. Beaucoup d'élèves sont déjà installés, en venant de botanique, nous devons traverser la moitié du château pour aller manger, ce qui n'est pas le cas des élèves ayant cours de potions juste avant midi, par exemple.

Je me sers un grand verre de jus de tomate, puis une part de toute aux légumes. Les élèves de première année sont tout excités par leur première matinée de cours, par les découvertes qu'ils font à chaque instant et ça me rend un peu nostalgique.

À côté de moi, Arizona feuillette le dernier Sorcière Hebdo, pendant que Caleb est asssomé par les remarques d'Enora sur le cours de botanique.

- Et donc, les roses carnivores sont très rares, nous avons beaucoup de chance d'en avoir dans les serres de Poudlard, explique Enora.  
>- Oh, Queenie, regarde ces chaussures, elles sont juste sublimes ! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots !<p>

Arizona me désigne une photo sur laquelle on voit uniquement des chaussures, portées par une sorcière dont on ne voit que les mollets et qui tourne sur elle-même pour que l'on ait un meilleur aperçu des chaussures. Il s'agit de bottines en cuir de dragon violet, avec des reflets bleus. Elles ont un talons d'au moins huit centimètres. Arizona est en extase totale devant la paire de chaussures. Je hoche la tête, marquant mon consentement, même si je n'ai pas spécialement d'avis sur la question.

J'aperçois Dan et Archie qui arrivent seulement dans la Grande Salle et je leur fais un petit signe de la main. Ils s'approchent et s'intallent vers nous.

- Sauvez-nous, murmuré-je, en désignant Caleb et moi.

Dan hoche la tête en riant.

- Dites, vous savez qu'il y a un concert des Croques-Mitaines à Pré-au-lard, dans deux semaines ? demande Dan.  
>– C'est génial, s'écrie Caleb, sautant sur l'occasion pour échapper au cours de botanique avancé dispensé par Enora.<br>- Oh, c'est trop nul, on ne pourra pas y aller, gémit Arizona.  
>- Tu déconnes ? s'exclame Archie. Nous, on ira au concert, c'est certain, on sortira en douce, on trouvera bien une solution. À vous de voir si vous voulez venir.<br>- Je pourrais transplaner, propose Caleb.  
>- On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, répondent machinalement la majorité des Serdaigles de la table.<p>

Oui, nous avons tous lu l'Histoire de Poudlard. C'est la base absolue de l'existence à Serdaigle, j'avais fini de le lire avant Halloween de ma première année. En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment Dan et Archie comptent sortir du château, mais j'ai bien envie d'y aller avec eux. Oui, bon, avec Dan surtout.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous allons à la bibliothèque comme prévu, et je sors mon carnet de croquis pour terminer le portrait de Dan. Je compte bien le lui offrir et je veux qu'il soit le plus ressemblant possible.

xxx

Je regarde d'un œil distrait le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune. J'ai pris l'habitude le consulter tous les jours, et justement, Doug Eckert a affiché les dates des sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Queenie, dit Doug en me rejoignant devant le panneau, tu seras reprise dans l'équipe, ne t'en fais pas. Mais, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes quand même aux sélections si possibles pour que les futurs joueurs puissent s'entraîner avec l'équipe et voir si vous êtes compatibles.  
>- Il n'y a pas de problème, je viendrais Doug.<p>

Je vais m'asseoir dans le canapé de la salle commune qui est face à la bibliothèque qui orne la pièce, quand je remarque un parchemin à mon nom, posé sur le meuble à courrier. Parfois, si les hiboux loupent la distribution du petit déjeuner, ils apportent les lettres directement par les fenêtres de la salle commune. Pour éviter que ces missives se perdent, les élèves présents à ce moment-là les déposent dans un meuble réservé à cet usage, et les autres élèves les récupèrent après. Caleb était halluciné quand nous lui avions expliqués ce processus, apparemment, cela ne se passe pas ainsi dans les autres maisons.

Je déplie le parchemin et je commence à lire.

_Chère Queenie,_

_Nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais j'avais envie de t'écrire car tu me plais et j'adorerais discuter avec toi. Malheureusement, je suis assez timide, alors je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour échanger par courrier._

_Je vais me présenter, pour faire connaissance et te donner envie, peut-être, de correspondre avec moi. J'adore le Quidditch, et le sport en général, je pense que je suis moins studieux que toi, mais je ne suis pas un cancre pour autant. J'aime bien les soirées tranquilles entre amis, et les promenades dans le parc._

_Si tu as envie de correspondre avec moi, adresse ton courrier à Fab Lischeer._

Je monte les marches menant au dortoir quatre à quatre et j'entre en trombe dans la pièce.

- Les filles !

La musique de Joy Division, qu'écoute Enora résonne dans la pièce. Elle est allongée sur son lit, plongée dans Présages de mort : que faire lorsque l'on sent venir le pire ?

Sur l'autre lit, Arizona tresse ses cheveux pour la nuit, c'est en les gardant torsadé toutes les nuits qu'elle arrive à leur donner un effet bouclé naturel, accentué par ses sorts de coiffure.

Sur le dernier lit, Meredith Custer, elle, lit notre manuel de métamorphose de septième année. Elle sourcille à peine quand j'entre dans la pièce.

Arizona et Enora lèvent instantanément la tête vers moi et je m'assied sur le lit d'Arizona. Enora nous rejoint. Je leur tend la lettre étrange que je viens de recevoir, et je suis un peu tremblante.

- C'est hyper cool, murmure Arizona, tu as un admirateur anonyme !  
>- Je trouve ça génial aussi, Queenie !<br>- C'est trop romantique, murmure Meredith, qui a entendu les remarques des filles.

Je ne vais pas dire le contraire. Savoir que quelqu'un m'apprécie assez pour m'envoyer une lettre anonyme et me propose de correspondre avec lui me donne des frissons. Je suis peut-être jolie à ses yeux, qui sait. C'est terriblement excitant.

- Imaginez que ce soit Dan, soupiré-je.

Arizona et Enora font des moues qui en disent beaucoup sur ce qu'elles pensent. C'est hautement improbable que Dan Spiegel soit « assez timide » et décide de m'écrire en cachette, mais on ne sait jamais…

- Tu vas lui répondre ? me demande Enora.  
>- Oui, carrément !<p>

Je m'installe à mon bureau et je sors une plume et un parchemin, prête à répondre à mon admirateur anonyme.

xxx

Le cours de littérature sorcière est un de mes préfèrés. Ce n'est qu'une obscure option suivie par un nombre très réduits d'élèves et enseignée par un libraire taciturne, mais j'adore.

En fait, la seule chose qui manquerait à Poudlard, ce serait un cours de dessin, de peinture ou de photographie. J'avais fait une demande au directeur, l'année dernière, mais je devais être la seule puisque cette option n'a pas été mise en place.

Le professeur Ménard nous parle depuis une heure du théâtre sorcier, de ses spécificités comparé au théâtre moldu et des plus célèbres auteurs de théâtre sorcier.

- Pour la semaine prochaine, vous rédigerez un résumé de la pièce de théâtre La triste métamorphose de mes pieds, de Forbien Narré, conclue le professeur Ménard.

Je grommelle en rajoutant un nouveau devoir aux nombreux qui remplissent déjà mon agenda. Le professeur Ménard nous libère et je quitte la salle en direction de la bibliothèque. Si j'arrive la première, je pourrais emprunter le le livre de Forbien Narré avant les autres, et je n'aurais pas besoin de l'acheter.

- Queenie Cooper ? m'appelle une voix féminine.

Je m'arrête dans mon élan, me retourne et me retrouve face à Judith Cauldwell. Judith est préfète de Poufsouffle, elle est assez grande et elle a des cheveux châtains avec une frange qui lui tombe sur les yeux.

- Oui ?  
>- Il paraît que tu dessines très bien et que tu prends des photos que tu sais développer pour qu'elles bougent, commence-t-elle.<p>

Je ne savais pas que de telles rumeurs courraient sur moi, mais finalement je suis assez flattée de savoir que des personnes qui ne me connaissent pas ne savent que ça de moi.

- Et, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais j'ai créé un magazine l'année dernière sur les informations et les évènements de Poudlard. Ça s'appelle le Poudlard News.  
>- J'en ai entendu parler, dis-je, mais je suis désolée, je ne l'ai jamais lu.<br>- C'est pas grave, répond-t-elle en rigolant, ça m'arrange, parce que l'année dernière je débutais, et c'était un peu nul. Mais cette année, j'aimerais faire quelque chose de vraiment bien, et je me demandais, justement, si ça t'intéresserait de faire partie du projet et de travailler aux illustrations par exemple.

Je ne répond pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à sa proposition. C'est vrai que c'est une idée intéressante et j'ai bien envie de participer à un projet de ce genre. Peut-être que Dan verra ainsi que je suis une fille cool et digne de son intérêt, et non pas une fille coincée et studieuse comme certains se l'imaginent. Et puis, j'ai déjà tellement de dessins et de photos de Poudlard et des élèves, de ma maison particulièrement, mais aussi de matchs de Quidditch, que je pourrais facilement alimenter son magazine.

- C'est une très bonne idée, finis-je par dire.  
>- Que dirais qu'on en discute vendredi soir, à la bibliothèque, après le repas ? me propose-t-elle.<br>- D'accord, on se retrouvera là-bas alors.

Judith me fait un geste de la main et s'en va. Je décide tout de même d'aller à la bibliothèque, même si j'ai perdu mes minutes d'avance. Je marche d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, quand j'entend à nouveau mon nom.

- Queenie.

Cette fois-ci, c'est la voix d'Ethan qui m'interpelle. Il est accompagné de ses amis de Serpentard, Evan Rosier et Gaiden Wilkes, des types que je n'aimerais pas croiser la nuit, dans une ruelle mal éclairée de Pré-au-Lard.

- Ethan.  
>- Nous devons écrire une lettre aux parents pour leur raconter notre rentrée, comme chaque année, dit-il.<p>

Intérieurement, je soupire. Nos parents savent pertinement que nous passons très peu de temps ensemble à Poudlard, alors pourquoi nous demandent-ils toujours les mêmes choses ?

- Je te propose que nous l'écrivions maintenant, ajoute-t-il.  
>- J'allais justement à la bibliothèque.<p>

Rosier et Wilkes le laissent et nous nous rendons à la bibliothèque en silence. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile de bien s'entendre ? Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où tout allait bien entre nous.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et à bientôt !<p> 


	7. Là où Sirius Black trépasse d'ennui

Bonjour à tous !

_**annabeth15**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui ne t'inquiète pas, tu les verras, dans les passages de Sirius déjà, et de plus en plus dans les passages de Queenie, au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

_**Melane**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu n'aies aucune idée de qui cela peut être car je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était évident finalement.

_**Chiyoh**_ : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !

Et merci également à tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté en auteur favori et en fiction favorite, à chaque fois, je suis flattée !

Bon, voici un petit chapitre du point de vue de Sirius, je pense que le chapitre suivant arrivera après les fêtes Noël, peut-être même après Nouvel An.

**xxx**

**Chapitre 7 : Là où Sirius Black s'imagine trépasser d'ennui. **

- N'empêche, Slughorn a abusé, dis-je, allongé sur mon lit.

Je joue paresseusement avec ma baguette en lançant des petites bulles de toutes les couleurs au plafond. Comme d'habitude, je m'ennuie. Un peu d'action, pitié Merlin, une explosion, une course poursuite, une baston, que sais-je. Je hais m'ennuyer.

- Est-ce qu'il y en a l'un de nous qui est content de son partenaire de potions, honnêtement ? me lamenté-je.

- Oui, lance James, tu oublies que je suis avec Lily-Jolie.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, tu as de la chance.

Alors que je rumine en faisant apparaître des bulles grises et noires du bout de ma baguette, Peter entre dans le dortoir, la Gazette du Sorcier à la main.

- Hé les gars, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Les Croques-Mitaines sont en concert à Pré-au-Lard dans deux semaines !

Les Croques-Mitaines sont un groupe de rock sorcier qui existe depuis quelques années et qui marche plutôt bien. Remus lève la tête de son livre de potions, qu'il potasse en prévision du prochain cours en binôme.

- Dans deux semaines, répète-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Merlin, mais la pleine Lune, c'est quand déjà ?

- J'ai déjà calculé, déclare Peter, le concert sera deux jours avant.

- Je serais fatigué, proteste Remus.

- Mais ça te changera les idées, coupe James, on ne va pas louper les Croques-Mitaines en concert, quand même. En plus, tu pourrais y inviter Judith.

Remus hausse les épaules, ne répondant rien. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à parler à Judith, je le lui ai promis, après tout.

- Sinon, on sort vendredi soir ?

- J'ai la réunion des préfets, Sirius, je ne peux pas venir, annonce James.

- La bonne blague, s'esclaffe Peter.

Je retombe sur mon lit, dégouté. De l'action, Merlin, de l'action !

xxx

Est-ce que c'est possible de s'ennuyer autant ? Ce devrait être interdit par le Code des Sorciers, par la Convention de Genève ou par n'importe quelle loi moldue ou sorcière. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si j'ai besoin d'action.

Le cours d'Histoire de la magie est le pire de tous, je pense. De toute façon, je triche toujours sur Remus pendant les contrôles et les évaluations, alors je n'ai aucun intérêt à prendre des notes. Il faudrait que je m'achète une plume à papote, tiens, ça me simplifierait la vie pour les cours longs et ennuyeux, je pourrais dormir, par exemple.

- Je m'ennuie…

- Sirius, je ne connais personne qui s'ennuie autant que toi, répond James.

Je regarde distraitement ce qu'il fait. Il est occupé à plier des parchemins en forme d'avions en papier. Je l'imite, histoire de m'occuper. Une fois que l'on a assez d'avions en papier, je les enchante et les envoie au hasard dans la salle. James sort sa baguette également et les dirige droit sur Lily.

Furieuse, celle-ci se retourne et lui lance un regard noir qui me fait exploser de rire. Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point elle peut être drôle quand elle est en colère.

- Potter, arrête tes gamineries, on est en cours, par Merlin ! s'énerve-t-elle.

- Bien chef, réplique James, en mettant sa main à la tempe, imitant un soldat moldu.

Je m'effondre de rire sur ma table en voyant la tête dépitée de Lily qui se retourne vers le professeur Binns. Elle murmure quelques mots à Hailey Stevenson, qui prend également un air blasé en écoutant l'histoire de Lily.

- Je fais des conneries, elle m'engueule, on est quasiment un vieux couple, déclare James.

Est-ce que c'est possible de mourir de rire ? Si oui, je suis bien parti pour. Derrière nous, Remus et Peter rigolent également, à la différence qu'ils essayent de prendre le cours.

- Tu crois qu'on deviendra adulte, un jour ? me demande James, faussement sérieux. Parce que ça me fait peur, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de m'amuser et de faire des blagues à Lily.

- Toi, adulte ? Laisse-moi rire, ça n'arrivera jamais, à part dans les rêves de Lily, dis-je.

- Je vais l'inviter au concert des Croques-Mitaines, lance-t-il soudain.

- J'achète un tiquet pour être au premier rang, n'oublie pas de me dire quand tu comptes lui demander.

Je reçois un coup de poing dans l'épaule en guise de réponse. Oui, bon d'accord, je l'ai un peu mérité. Ouais, je l'ai carrément mérité, même.

xxx

- Je n'en reviens pas, tu sais, lance soudain Lily.

- De quoi ? demandé-je distraitement, en levant la tête de son livre de sortilèges.

- Nous sommes préfets tous les deux maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Remus perdrait sa place.

Nous sommes tous les deux à bibliothèque pour travailler sur le devoir maison, que j'ai finalement décidé de faire en entier, avec Lily. Et ça fait une demi-heure qu'elle déblatère sur James, qu'elle doit rejoindre pour la réunion de préfet. J'en viens presque à regretter de l'avoir rejoint dans l'antre habituellement silencience de Madame Pince

- Je crois que c'est un peu notre faute… dis-je.

Si je veux être parfaitement honnête, nous avons profité de la place de Remus pour convrir nos incartades, ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'il perde sa place. Heureusement, il ne nous en a pas voulu autant que nous le pensions. Peter, lui, était un peu déçu, il aurait bien aimé être nommé. Alors que James… La bonne blague, comme dit Peter.

- Hum, peut-être. Bon, allez, je vais à la réunion.

Lily se lève, quittant la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la réunion. Je soupire, rassemblant mes notes sur le devoir de sortilèges. Je n'ai aucune envie de travailler toute la soirée. Peter passe son vendredi soir avec Janice, et quand je suis partie à la bibliothèque, Remus jouait aux échecs avec Hailey.

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant une occupation. Meredith Custer, la préfète de Serdaigle aux cheveux sombres révisent visiblement ses cours de sortilèges. Quand même, je persiste, elle est assez jolie. Mon regard divague. Plus loin… Judith Cauldwell ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Queenie Cooper ? Bon, ça n'a pas d'importance, je dois lui parler, alors j'y vais.

- Judith ?

- Black, répond-t-elle froidement.

Bon, d'accord, elle doit m'en vouloir de quelque chose, mais de quoi ? J'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs, je ne vois pas. Ou alors, elle est juste froide avec moi parce que je suis un ami de son ex-copain. Merlin, les filles sont compliquées.

Sans demander la permission, je m'assois à leur table. Des tas de photos, de dessins, de petits textes, et des magazines, des journaux, sont étalés sur leur table.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- Tu es venu pour nous demander ça ? me questionne Judith.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais je suis surpris par votre table de travail, donc je me renseigne, dis-je.

- On travaille sur le Poudlard News, m'explique Queenie Cooper.

- C'est génial, m'exclamé-je. Je le lisais l'année dernière ! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui l'écrivais.

- C'était Judith en fait, déclare Queenie, c'est la première fois que je vais travailler dessus.

Je regarde plus attentivement les photos et les dessins. Il y a des images de la coupe des quatre maisons et de la victoire de Gryffondor au Quidditch l'année dernière, de la Répartition de cette année et des nouveaux élèves. Il y a également un article sur le concert des Croques Mitaines.

- Bon, tu voulais quoi ? s'impatiente Judith.

Je me tourne vers elle, cherchant les mots justes. C'est un peu compliqué de parler de ces choses-là, mais j'ai promis à Remus, alors je vais faire tout mon possible. Je ferais tout pour lui, et pour Peter et James. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes les Maraudeurs, des frères unis envers et contre tous, je donnerais ma vie pour eux. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas de vie qu'il s'agit, mais de réconcilier Judith et Remus.

- En fait… dis-je, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça autrement, mais Remus est encore amoureux de toi.

- Oh.

Elle semble surprise, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse encore ressentir des sentiments pour elle.

- Il s'en veut énormément d'avoir caché votre histoire l'année dernière, ajouté-je, mais il l'a fait justement parce qu'elle était sérieuse. Remus sait que tu lui en veut et que tu es en colère, c'est bien naturel, et de ce fait, il n'ose pas venir t'aborder.

- Donc il t'envoie le faire ? demande-t-elle un peu amère.

- Non, il ne sait pas que je suis là. Mais ça me rend triste de le voir si malheureux. Je sais qu'il aimerait renouer avec toi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Black… commence-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, la coupé-je, je voulais juste te dire ce que je vois chez Remus, en tant que son ami.

- Je vais y aller, marmonne Judith.

Je n'insiste pas et la laisse partir. Elle rassemble tous les papiers qui jonchaient la table, puis elle met son sac en bandoulière et quitte la bibliothèque.

- C'était bizarre, dit Queenie Cooper, une fois Judith partie.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Tu dois être bien proche de tes amis pour faire cela, sans qu'il le sache, ajoute-t-elle.

- C'est mes frère, je réplique, je ferais tout pour eux. Mes amis, c'est ma famille.

- Je comprends ça.

Je la regarde en me demandant pourquoi elle dit ça. Puis, ça me revient. Son frère jumeau, Ethan Cooper est à Serpentard et il ne me semble pas les avoir souvent vu ensemble, ou du moins s'ils sont tous les deux, ce n'est pas pour se faire des câlins. Je hoche la tête, puis je finis par prendre congé, n'ayant rien de plus à dire, et je retourne dans la salle commune.

Quand j'arrive dans le dortoir, James est déjà revenu de sa réunion de préfet.

- C'était l'horreur, Sirius, Lily n'a fait que se plaindre que je n'avais pas ma place en tant que préfet. Même les autres lui ont dit de se calmer. C'est à peine si on a prévu toutes les rondes de septembre. On va devoir refaire une réunion bientôt.

Il soupire et retombe sur son lit, dont il s'était levé quand je suis arrivé.

- Du coup, tu lui as demandé de t'accompagner au concert ou pas ?

- Non, marmonne-t-il, j'étais sûr qu'elle refuserait, je vais attendre qu'elle ce soit calmé. En plus, j'ai eu peur que la réunion suivante soit le jour du concert justement, mais heureusement, la plupart des septièmes années, dont les préfets, y vont, alors on a fixé la date un autre soir.

James part dans des jérémiades sur Lily et son amour impossible, quand Remus et Peter reviennent dans le dortoir.

- Remus, dis-je, tu devrais inviter Judith à venir au concert des Croques-Mitaines avec toi. Tu pourras lui en parler demain ou dimanche, je pense.

Le temps que ce que je lui ai dis tourne et retourne dans son cerveau, et finisse par atteindre sa cible. C'est tellement stupide que leur histoire s'arrête là alors que tout allait si bien entre eux. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? me demande Remus en devenant blanc pour un linge.

- Rien de grave, au contraire. Je t'ai promis que ça s'arrangerait et ça s'arrangera.

- À ta place, j'aurais peur, lance Peter.

- J'ai peur, confirme Remus.

xxx

- Vous venez nous voir à l'entraînement de Quidditch ? demande Peter.

James et lui font partis de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor depuis la deuxième année, c'est-à-dire l'âge minimum pour devenir membre de l'équipe. Peter est gardien, tandis que James, même s'il joue avec un vif d'or en permanence pour se donner un genre, est poursuiveur.

Remus soupire, visiblement pas hyper motivé pour sortir s'asseoir sur les gradins pendant une heure et regarder des Gryffondors voler.

- Remus, c'est samedi matin, plaide Peter, les devoirs ont les fera cette après-midi.

- Ou pas, ajoute James.

- Je viens, dis-je en souriant à James, pas envie de m'ennuyer.

- Je m'en serais douté, me répond James avec un clin d'œil.

J'adore les Maraudeurs tous autant qu'ils sont, mais je suis plus proche de James, c'est certain. Il me connaît mieux que personne et il sait ce que je cache aux autres mes cauchemars et mes peurs. Nous n'avons même pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre.

- Bon, je viens aussi alors, déclare Remus, me sortant de mes pensées. Mais avant je vais aller aux cuisiner me chercher du chocolat pour survivre à cette matinée.

- Lunard, fidèle à lui-même, se moque James.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, nous rejoignons le terrain de Quidditch, laissant Remus faire son détour par les cuisines. James et Peter se dirige vers les vestiaires, tandis que je monte les escaliers pour aller m'installer en haut des gradins.

- Siriiiius !

La voix de Giulia me parvient aux oreilles, et je me retourne pour la voir monter quatre à quatre les marches qui nous séparent.

- Je me mets avec toi, m'annonce-t-elle.

- Ouais.

En même temps, je n'ai guère le choix.

- Tu es tout seul ? me demande-t-elle.

- Remus est parti chercher des provisions, dis-je. Il va bientôt arriver.

- D'accord.

Les joueurs entrent sur le terrain. James lève les yeux et me cherche du regard. Il me fait un signe de la main quand il me voit. Peter sort derrière lui, en pleine discussion avec Aman Patil, un sixième année qui est batteur. Janice, la copine de Peter, est la seconde batteuse. Les deux autres poursuiveurs sont des élèves de quatrième année, et l'attrapeuse est une petite fille toute frêle de deuxième année qui, d'après James, est assez douée.

Et bien sûr, le capitaine, c'est le génial James Potter. Et je n'exagère pas en disant génial. Oui, c'est peut-être mon meilleur ami et du coup je ne suis pas objectif, mais il est drôle, intelligent et il joue bien au Quidditch, alors il est génial. Point. Et que personne n'essaye de dire le contraire.

N'empêche que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. J'y pense de plus en plus maintenant que j'ai déménagé, il compte vraiment plus que tout pour moi. J'espère qu'il le pense vraiment quand il dit que je serais le parrain de ses enfants, parce que je ne veux pas le perdre de vue après Poudlard. Mais tout ça, ça n'arrivera pas, les Maraudeurs sont soudés à la vie à la mort.

Les joueurs s'élancent dans les air et l'entraînement commence.

- J'ai manqué quoi ? demande Remus en arrivant enfin dans les gradins.

- Ils viennent à peine de commencer.

Il hoche la tête et se concentre sur le jeu qui se déroule dans les airs. Les trois poursuiveurs, dont James, essayent de marquer à tour de rôle, en utilisant différentes feintes, pour que Peter s'entraîne, et de son côté, l'attrapeuse essaye d'échapper aux cognards que s'échangent les batteurs.

- Lunard, tu me donnes du chocolat ?

Je prend une voix enfantine pour lui demander ça et il finit par céder en rigolant et me tend un carré de chocolat au lait et aux amandes, mon préféré.

xxx

- Patmol ! C'est énorme ! hurle Remus.

C'est tellement rare de l'entendre crier que je sors de la douche sans même penser à éteindre l'eau.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dégoulinant d'eau, de savon et à poil, je passe la porte séparant la salle de bain du dortoir. Quand il me voit, Remus ouvre grand la bouche.

- Quoi ? Une attaque ? Une bataille ? crié-je.

Remus se retourne, gêné par ma nudité, et Peter me tend une serviette de toilette, tandis que James tape sa tête avec la paume de sa main, mort de rire.

- J'ai demandé à Judith de venir avec moi au concert et elle a dit oui, m'explique Remus. Alors, merci Patmol ! Je te sauterai bien dessus, mais tu es à poil, ce serait tendancieux.

Le rire de James reprend et je sens que je vais bientôt exploser de rire moi aussi.

- La vache, les gars, y'a une inondation dans la salle de bain ! lance Peter.

Mince, je n'ai pas éteint l'eau de la douche ! James s'assied par terre, tellement il rigole, et je m'effondre aussi.


	8. L'insupportable Peggy Daw

Bonsoir, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et eu plein de cadeaux ! Faute aux fêtes de fin d'année, je n'ai pas pu poster vendredi car j'avais du m'expatrier dans ma belle famille. Me voilà de retour dans mon antre pour vous offrir le chapitre 8, écrit du point de vue de Queenie Cooper.

**Lehanna** : aucun problème, tu reviewes quand tu veux :) Sirius est toujours mignon et attirant, en même temps ) Oui, Sirius est beau et en plus c'est un bon ami, serait-il parfait ? Suis-je une fangirl ? Le mystère reste entier… ou pas.

**Melane** : Merci pour ta review ! Je me souviens avoir fait un jour un playdoyer à ma sœur pendant au moins vingt minutes sur le fait que Peter était important même s'il trahit dans le futur. Pour moi, il est un maraudeur au même titre que James, Sirius et Remus. James et Lily lui ont confié leur secret, Sirius leur a conseillé de le faire, c'est bien qu'ils avaient confiance à lui, même s'il a trahi après. Donc, à mon sens, ils étaient tous les quatre meilleurs amis et il mérite sa place au même titre que les autres :)

**Annabethfan15** : Oui, Sirius est souvent fleur bleue en pensant à James, je me suis relue ces derniers jours et j'ai trouvé plein de passages où Sirius est en mode « James est trop fort, je l'adore » ^^ Et je suis émue si tu trouves cela émouvant, merci beaucoup.

Merci pour les ajouts en favoris, follow et les lectures !

Allez, c'est parti pour la suite ! Vous allez voir que ce chapitre porte bien son nom !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : L'insupportable Peggy Daw<strong>

Je sors de la douche des vestiaires de Quidditch et attache mes longs cheveux en un chignon rapide dans lequel je plante une baguette chinoise. L'avantage d'avoir les cheveux longs et épais, c'est que les chignons tiennent facilement.

Les sélections ont durées toute l'après-midi du samedi, je suis crevée et je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais du faire mes devoirs ce matin au lien de jouer à la bataille explosive avec Caleb. Mais, il s'ennuyait tellement, le pauvre !

- Tu as bien joué, Queenie, me lance Dan, alors que je sors des vestaires.

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant. Toi aussi.

Il me fait un signe de la main et rejoint Archie, Bertha Jorkins et Peggy Daw, deux septièmes années de Poufsouffle, qui traînent avec Archie et Dan depuis la rentrée.

Quand il vient me parler et me complimenter comme ça, j'ai tellement envie d'y croire... Fatiguée, je retourne à mon dortoir, bien décidée à finir son portrait pour le lui donner demain. Tant pis pour mes devoirs, je pourrais justement les finir demain, puisque c'est dimanche.

Je rentre au dortoir et m'attèle directement à mon dessin. Quand je suis plongée dans mes croquis, que j'ai mon crayon à la main, je ne vois pas le temps qui passe. Des traits grisés, couleur crayon de papier, se dessinent sur ma feuille, perpétuant l'ébauche de mon dessin. Je ne m'arrête pas, concentrée dans les détails, les ombres et les points précis de mon tracé.

- Queenie ? Tu n'as pas mangé ? me lance Enora, me sortant de ma concentration.

- Il est quelle heure ? je demande.

- Vingt-deux heures trente, me répond Enora.

Je lève la tête de mon carnet de croquis et je me demande même si je ne me suis pas endormie sur mon dessin. Enora attrape mon calepin et regarde attentivement le dessin.

- C'est trop bien fait, souffle-t-elle. Si tu fais d'aussi beaux portraits pour le Poudlard News, les ventes vont décoller !

- Je vais le lui donner demain, dis-je. Ça me stresse un peu, j'espère que ça lui plaira.

- J'en suis sûre, me rassure ma meilleure amie.

- Tu vas donner quoi à qui ? demande Arizona, qui sort à peine de la douche.

Elle a enroulé une serviette épaisse rose pâle autour de ses cheveux et elle a enfilé une nuisette noire. Arizona est toujours tellement classe, même en pyjama et en sortant de la douche. Parfois, je rêve de lui ressembler. Mais je sais que c'est peine perdue. Pourtant, je m'entraîne régulièrement aux sorts de beauté qu'elle se lance tous les matins et à me maquiller comme elle, mais c'est surtout les vêtements. Je m'habille beaucoup plus simplement qu'elle et je sais que les fringues à la mode qu'elle porte ne m'iraient pas. Sur elle, cela fait mannequin, vitrine de mode, sur moi, cela aurait tout de suite un effet dépassé, démodé, vraiment pas joli en somme.

Enora tend mon dessin à Arizona.

- C'est super, je suis sûre qu'il sera touché.

- Et toi, demande Enora, tu vas tenter quelque chose avant le concert, avec James ?

- D'après les rumeurs, il n'a pas encore demandé à Evans, raconte Arizona, du coup j'hésite. Je me dis que je peux toujours voir sur place et l'aborder pendant le concert…

Les filles discutent encore une demi-heure du concert, pendant que je me douche et me prépare pour aller dormir. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais y aller, j'adorerai y aller avec Dan, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre d'oser lui demander.

xxx

- Dan !

Il se retourne et me sourit. Merlin, il est magnifique. Ses yeux verts me fixent, et j'ai l'impression qu'il lit littéralement en moi. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux châtains, sur James Potter, cela fait ridicule, sur lui c'est parfait. J'ai immédiatement envie de me blottir dans ses bras et d'embrasser son cou et sa joue de plein de petits baisers… Je me reprend et m'approche de lui.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais j'aime bien dessiner et j'ai fait des portraits de tous mes amis. Alors voilà, j'en ai aussi fait un de toi.

Je fouille dans mon sac et en sort mon carnet de croquis. Je déchire délicatement la page sur laquelle est représenté le portrait de Dan et je le lui tend.

- Oh merci, Queenie, s'exclame-t-il, c'est trop bien fait !

Je rougis à son compliment et je baisse les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Dès que je suis en sa présence, je me liquéfie.

- Dan, tu fais quoi ?

Peggy Daw s'approche de nous, interpellant Dan.

- Regarde ce que Queenie m'a fait, c'est génial, déclare-t-il.

La Poufsouffle me fixe d'un regard qui n'augure rien de bon. Elle se penche sur le croquis, relevant une mèche brune qui tombe devant ses yeux. Elle fronce les sourcils, dubitative.

- Oui, c'est pas mal, admet-elle en faisant la moue. Bon, on y va ?

- Encore merci Queenie, à la prochaine.

Il s'éloigne avec Peggy Daw, et mon cœur se serre de les voir partir ainsi tous les deux. Je ne les imaginais pas si proches. Et surtout, je voulais parler du concert des Croques-Mitaines à Dan, mais je n'allais tout de même pas le faire devant Peggy.

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque pour avancer sur mes devoirs. Je lis la moitié de la pièce de théâtre que je dois résumer pour le cours de littérature, puis je fais mes exercices d'arithmancie, et enfin je m'attaque au devoir maison de sortilèges.

Après avoir lu Abrégé de sortilèges communs, Réussir ses sortilèges et Anthologie des sortilèges contemporains, je commence sérieusement à saturer et je m'accorde une pause. Je jette un regard autour de moi. Les seuls élèves présents sont des cinquièmes années, des sixièmes années et des septièmes années. Les plus jeunes n'ont pas encore beaucoup de devoirs au bout d'une semaine de cours et ne passent pas leurs dimanches à la bibliothèque. Il va falloir que je m'y fasse, c'est tout de même l'année des ASPICS.

Je jette un œil par la fenêtre, et je constate que le soleil est revenu. Je soupire, j'ai tellement hâte que l'hiver arrive et que les premières neiges tombent. Ce sera nos dernières batailles de boules de neige à Poudlard, il faudra en profiter !

J'ouvre le Glamour Witch que m'a prêté Arizona. Je zappe les interviews de célébrités, les amours de Célestina Moldubec ne m'intéressent pas spécialement. J'arrive aux conseils modes et beauté. Il y a un article sur les robes de soirées. Des robes en velours noires, des robes bustier turquoises et émeraudes, des robes à fines bretelles en satin mauve, des robes vaporeuses ou en dentelles, des robes en soie ou en coton tout simples, des robes unies ou à motifs. Rien en m'attire l'œil, et je n'arrive pas à savoir quelles robes pourraient m'aller le mieux ou me mettre en valeur. Il faudra que je demande à Arizoan de m'aider, je ne risque pas de trouver toute seule.

Quelques pages plus loin, c'est les conseils amour et psycho. Laverne de Montmorency dévoile l'une de ses plus célèbres recettes de philtre d'amour, tout en spécifiant de faire bien attention aux dosages. Je ne vais quand mêem pas utiliser un tel artifice pour séduire Dan… Je veux qu'il m'aime pour moi-même, pour ce que je suis.

Soupirant, je laisse le Glamour Witch de côté et je me reconcentre sur mon devoir de sortilèges. Je me lance dans l'écriture de mon introduction. Une fois que je l'ai bien relu et que je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de fautes, je décide de quitter la bibliothèque et je range mes affaires.

Caleb m'a prévenu ce matin qu'il allait sûrement se poser dans le parc, et je suppose que les filles l'ont suivi. Je descend donc les escaliers en direction du parc pour rejoindre mes amis.

Arizona est allongée dans l'herbe, la tête réhaussée par un coussin. Elle a une vue directe sur Potter et Black qui font une bataille d'eau sur les berges du lac. De son côté, Enora, vêtue d'une robe longue d'un noir profond, sur laquelle elle a superposé un corset rouge sombre, lit un livre de sortilèges avancés.

- Tu tombes bien, déclare Caleb en me voyant, j'allais me jeter dans le lac. Eno révise depuis qu'on s'est installé dans le parc et Arizona bave sur Potter.

- Mon pauvre, qu'est-ce que tu donnerais pas pour avoir d'autres amies, je me moque.

- Mais non, je vous adore, dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules alors que je viens de m'asseoir.

Il sort son jeu de bataille explosive et me propose de disputer une partie avec lui. On en est à notre troisième partie, et cela fait deux fois que je gagne, quand Peggy Daw s'approche de nous.

- Je dois te parler, Queenie, m'annonce-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

- Oui ?

- En privé, insiste-t-elle.

Enora me lance un regard interrogateur, mais je hausse les épaules, j'ignore ce dont Peggy veut me parler. Je me lève et je la suis pendant qu'elle marche sur les bords du lac, nous éloignant de mes meilleurs amis.

- Tu vas tout de suite arrêter de draguer Daniel, il est à moi, déclare-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

Je manque de m'étouffer. Déjà, comment elle sait que je suis amoureuse de lui, et ensuite, d'où serait-il à elle ? Dan n'appartient à personne !

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, Queenie, reprend-t-elle, tu ne touches pas à Daniel, tu ne l'approches plus.

Elle point son doigt sur ma poitrine et continue.

- Tu stoppes ton petit numéro et tes cadeaux. C'est clair ?

Et elle me plante là, retournant au château sans attendre ma réponse. C'est une blague ?

xxx

J'attend devant la salle de potions que le cours commence. Depuis dimanche après-midi, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. La discussion avec Peggy Daw m'a perturbé. Mais, je ne l'ai pas spécialement vue avec Dan lors du repas du soir et il n'en a pas parlé. Bon, en même temps, je ne suis pas une de ses amies proches, donc il n'y a pas de raison qu'il me raconte ses histoires de cœur, mais il l'aurait forcément dit à Caleb. Et il m'en aurait parlé, non ?

Adossée au mur de pierres, face à la porte du cachot dans lequel le professeur Slughorn donne ses cours, je rumine mes pensées. Les quatre Maraudeurs arrivent en chantonnant l'hymne de l'école, joyeux comme à leurs habitudes.

- Poudlard, Poudlard, chante Sirius Black.

- Pou du Lard du Poudlard, complète James Potter.

- Apprends-nous tout ce qu'il faut savoir, terminent en cœur Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Les quelques élèves déjà présents devant la salle applaudissent les quatre amis, qui miment des révèrences théâtrales et Peter passe devant les petits groupes avec son chapeau de sorcier tenu à l'envers, demandant de la monnaie pour les artistes ambulants qu'ils sont.

- Salut Dan, Archie, lancé-je, quand je les vois arriver.

Arizona et Enora sont encore au petit-déjeuner, elles se sont levées plus tard que moi.

- Salut Queenie, me répondent-ils.

Soudain, Peggy apparaît, derrière Dan, et passe son bras autour de son épaule. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Queenie, tu es vraiment un cas désespérée, susurre-t-elle. Quand je te disais d'arrêter, c'était pour ton propre bien.

- De quoi tu parles, Peggy ? lui demande Dan en passant son bras autour de la taille de la Poufsouffle.

Peggy rigole en secouant ses mèches brunes.

- Dan, Dan, tu es aveugle ? soupire-t-elle. Queenie est amoureuse de toi !

Mon cœur se serre, puis se relâche, comme s'il allait exploser. Il bat si fort dans ma poitrine que ça me fait mal. Je me sens devenir blanche, et je capte le regard désolé d'Archie. Au moment où Dan ouvre la bouche pour parler, la porte du cachot d'ouvre et je me précipite vers la porte, ignorant Dan, Peggy, Archie et tous les autres.

Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être arrivé. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Comment s'en est-elle rendue compte ? Et lui qui passe son bras autour de sa taille, je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Bien sûr, Peggy Daw est bien plus classe, est bien plus belle, que Queenie Cooper. La fille qui a un prénom bizarre, l'intello de base, la fille coincée, la fille qui vient de se faire briser le cœur en public.

Je suis assise sur ma chaise, au deuxième rang, face au chaudron et je tremble. Mes mains ne s'arrêtent plus de trembler. Arizona et Enora entrent dans la salle, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je les reconnais à leur parfum, et je les vois du coin de l'œil d'asseoir. Je n'ai pas le courage de leur sourire, de faire semblant.

Laissez-moi juste cinq minutes, le temps de mourir, puis de me ressuciter. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal de ma vie. Je me sens vide, brisée, cassée, fracassée, abîmée. En se comportant ainsi, Peggy a souillé mes rêves, mes espoirs, elle a tout détruit d'une pichenette d'un geste, alors que rien ne l'obligeait à agir ainsi. Elle aurait pu avoir Dan, sans me détruire. Quel est son intérêt là-dedans ?

Sirius Black se laisse tomber à côté de moi, sur sa chaise, mais je ne répond pas à son bonjour enjoué.

Le professeur Slughorn entre dans la salle, mais je n'arrive à me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit. Lorsqu'il se tait et s'assoit à son bureau, nous laissant travailler, j'ignore ce que je dois faire.

- Cooper ?

La voix de Sirius Black m'atteint dans ma torpeur, et je me tourne vers lui. Mes yeux, errant dans la salle de classe, tombent sur Dan Spiegel penché sur sa table, découpant les ingrédients de sa potion. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je me force à les refouler. Je ne vais quand même pas pleurer en public.

- Queenie Cooper ?

Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. Faites que ça s'arrête s'il vous plaît, pourquoi est-ce que que ça fait si mal ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive ? Merlin, je n'ai pas un si mauvais karma, je suis une bonne élève, je ne fais pas de mal aux autres élèves, je n'ai jamais volé ou blessé quelqu'un…

- Mademoiselle Queenie Cooper est appellé sur l'étoile Sirius Black.

Concentres-toi Queenie, ne fais pas ta midinette. Tu n'es pas comme toutes ces précieuses ridicules. Tu es toi-même, ce que tu es, toi et seulement toi.

- L'étoile ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Ah enfin ! Bienvenue dans le cachot numéro six, la température est de vingt degrés et l'heure locale est de huit heures et dix-sept minutes.

Je souris faiblement à sa blague.

- Où étiez-vous perdue, chère passagère ? me demande-t-il.

- Et d'où tu as des références moldues ?

- Je suis des cours d'étude des moldus, passagère Cooper, rétorque-t-il. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Au risque de vous décevoir, passager Black, je ne suis pas avec avidité les exploits et les évènements de la vie privée des Maraudeurs, dis-je souriant.

- Pour une journaliste, c'est relativement drôle.

- Je m'occupe seulement des illustrations, rié-je. Et le Poudlard News n'est pas un vulgaire magazine people.

Le professeur Slughorn s'approche de nous.

- Il faudrait peut-être se mettre au travail ? nous réprimande-t-il.

Nous acquiesçons et Sirius me tend son livre à la page de la potion que nous devons réaliser. Je sors mon livre et l'ouvre à la même page. Il s'agit d'une potion d'allégresse un peu complexe.

Sirius Black commence à extraire de l'essence de Belladone des graines fournies par le professeur Slughorn, tandis que je réduis en poudre des coquillages de la mer morte.

Une potion d'allégresse ! Quelle ironie quand elle est préparée par un homme qui n'en a visiblement pas besoin puisqu'il sifflote depuis cinq minutes et par une fille qui en aurait désespérement besoin. Heureusement que Black n'est pas barbant, si j'étais tombée sur Meredith Custer, même si elle est très gentille, je serais encore plus déprimée. Au moins, Black m'a fait sourire avec ses remarques.

Une heure plus tard, la potion est quasiment terminée, Black la touille dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, en regardant d'un œil Potter et Evans. D'après ce que je vois, ils s'engueulent en chuchotant. Leurs gestes sont brusques et Evans touille sa potion du bout de sa baguette, d'un air distrait. Une petite étincelle quitte la baguette de James, qui parle vivement et avec les mains, sa baguette coincées entre les doigts de sa main droite.

- Sous la table ! me lance Black.

Je le regarde, surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il me tire le bras et insiste.

- Sous la table, Queenie Cooper !

Je me penche, et lui fait de même, quand…

Boum !

On ne voit plus rien, tout est obscurcit par l'épaisse fumée qui s'est répandue la salle de classe. Des cris retentissent de toute part. L'émanation compacte et d'un bleu foncé qui a envahi le cachot met plusieurs minutes à se dissiper. Remus Lupin, qui était assis prêt de la porte, a eu la présence d'esprit de l'ouvrir pour aérer la pièce. James Potter, les cheveux en pétard regarde le trou béant laissé dans le sol par l'explosion de son chaudron. À côté de lui, Lily Evans fulmine, les cheveux également roussis par la déflagration.

- Potter ! Evans ! s'écrie le professeur Slughorn. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment se fait-il que l'une de mes meilleures élèves fasse exploser son chaudron ?

- Je ne peux pas travailler avec Potter, professeur, plaide Lily Evans. Vous voyez ce que ça donne.

- Il va falloir vous raisonner, car vous êtes tous les deux préfets en chef, et d'autre part, je ne compte pas vous changer de binôme.

- Nous ferons des efforts, promet Lily en hochant la tête.

Elle lance un regard menaçant à James Potter.

- Je ferais des efforts également, oui, ajoute-t-il.

Assis par terre sous notre table, à côté de moi, Sirius Black secoue la tête en souriant, et je dois avouer que quand je vois les sourcils brûlés de Dan, je souris également.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles pour Queenie en ce moment, mais, en même temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Sirius Black vous sauve la mise non plus !<p>

Préparez-vous bien pour le Nouvel An, on se revoit en 2015, et je reprendrais le vendredi, soit cette semaine, soit la suivante.


	9. Rire pour exister

Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, comme prévu, il était déjà écrit et me semble bien futile au regard des évènements récents. J'espère qu'il vous chargera les idées !

**Lehanna** : Sirius a la classe, c'est innée chez lui, c'est évident :D.

**annabethfan15** : Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

_**Gryffondor**_

Ai-je besoin réellement besoin de présenter James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans ?

Giulia Mastrianni, la sœur d'Enora, amie de Lily et Hailey et amoureuse de Sirius. Et un peu chiante, aussi.

Janice Storme, la copine de Peter.

Hailey Stevenson, une amie de Lily et Giulia.

_**Poufsouffle**_

Judith Cauldwell, l'ex-copine de Remus Lupin et la patronne du Poudlard News.

Peggy Daw, la monstrueuse briseuse de rêve, amoureuse de Dan Spiegel.

Caleb Fisher, le meilleur ami de Queenie et des filles.

Arthur & John, des figurants.

_**Serpentard**_

On ne les a pas beaucoup vu pour le moment.

Ethan Cooper, le frère jumeau de Queenie.

Des gens connus : Gregory Macnair, Severus Rogue, Evan Rosier, Regulus Black et Gaiden Wilkes.

Morganne Selwyn er Althéa von Ayliss de Greef, les deux filles de septième année de Serpentard.

_**Serdaigle**_

Merdedith Custer, la préfète discrète qui parle peu.

Arizona Jones, amoureuse de James Potter et d'un bon karaoké, amie d'Enora, Queenie et Caleb.

Enora Maestrianni, déteste sa petite sœur et Lily Evans, parce qu'elle est meilleure élève qu'elle, amie d'Arizona, Queenie et Caleb.

Queenie Cooper, sœur jumelle d'Ethan, amoureuse de Daniel Spiegel, courtisée par un admirateur secret, amie d'Arizona, Enora et Caleb.

Daniel Spiegel, l'homme idéal de Queenie, pour le moment ?

Doug Eckert, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et Archibald « Archy » Windergate, figurants.

Et maintenant…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 – Rire pour exister<strong>

- Fais la passe, James ! s'exclame Remus.

Ce dernier sort de sa torpeur et soupire ostensiblement.

- Par Merlin, arrête de te morfondre ! crie Remus.

Après ce lundi catastrophique, nous avons décidé d'aller faire un foot dans le parc avec plusieurs élèves. James est en retenue demain soir, et ça le déprime d'avance, tout en sachant qu'il a la réunion des préfets jeudi soir, il ne sera pas beaucoup avec nous.

James tape un grand coup dans le ballon qui est réceptionné par Remus. Nous avons métamorphosé des branches d'arbre pour créer deux cages de foot portatives. John Wilbur et Arthur Butler, deux Poufsouffles jouent avec nous. Ils traînaient dans le parc quand nous sommes sortis après le dîner et nous leurs avons proposés.

Remus, qui joue avec James et Arthur, s'élance vers nos buts, gardés par Peter. John et moi essayons de le rattraper, mais malgré notre course effrénée, Remus arrive le premier et tire. Peter saute et manque de peu la balle.

- Ouais ! hurle James.

- On est les meilleurs, renchérit Remus.

- Deux-zéro, deux-zéro, chante James en courant autour des cages.

- Faut qu'on se reprenne les gars, marmonne John.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

xxx

- On vous a défoncé ! s'écrie James, alors que nous remontons à la salle commune.

Maussaude, Peter lui adresse une grimace parfaitement enfantine, ce qui a le don de faire redoubler de joie James.

- Tu riras moins quand tu seras en retenue demain et que nous on pourra sortir, lance Peter.

-Tiens, c'est vrai ça, Monsieur Potter a une heure de retenue, dis-je moqueur.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de me rappeler, grommelle James.

Nous rentrons dans la salle commune et nous installons sur notre canapé attitré. Remus sort son devoir de sortilèges et un livre sur Les sortilèges informulés dans lequel il a déjà glissé plusieurs marques-pages.

- Et en plus, j'avais oublié ce devoir, gémit James.

- Et bien moi, je l'ai finis, rié-je en les voyant tous les trois sortir leurs parchemins.

- Tu pourrais nous aider, lance Remus.

- Hum, je ne sais pas… Je pourrais aider Peter à la limite, puisqu'il était dans mon équipe.

Ce dernier lève la tête, ravi. Je monte dans le dortoir récupèrer le Quidditch Magazine de la semaine dernière que je n'ai pas lu et mon devoir. Je le confie à Peter.

- Faux frère ! s'exclame James.

Riant, je plonge dans le Quidditch Magazine. Alors, les résultats de Frelons de Wimbourne… Je tourne les pages à la chercher des scores de la ligue. En cours d'étude des moldus, on a étudié la télévision et découvert que les compétitions de sport moldu passaient à l'écran. Les moldus peuvent ainsi voir les matchs de leurs équipes sans se déplacer. Ce serait tellement bien si c'était le cas chez nous ! C'est à réfléchir comme invention, je suis sûr que c'est possible.

Après tout, on a bien créé la carte du Maraudeur et les miroirs à double sens, on peut bien inventer une télévision sorcière, non ? Il faudrait que je demande à Lily comment ça fonctionne du côté moldu, pour avoir une idée des sorts à créer.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rend pas compte que Giulia s'assied juste à côté de moi.

- Siriiius, tu vas bien ?

C'est quoi cette manie de mettre plusieurs « i » à mon prénom ? Elle ne peut pas le prononcer correctement ?

- Très bien, à part qu'on a perdu un match de foot et que James a fait exploser le cachot de la salle de potions, déclaré-je.

Elle explose de rire comme si je venais de sortir la blague de l'année, une phrase tellement spirituelle qu'il était impossible de ne pas rire. Remus me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

- Et sinon, tu vas au concert des Croques-Mitaines ? me demande-t-elle.

- Bien sûr !

- Oh moi aussi, c'est trop cool ! Mais je ne sais pas avec qui y aller…

- Hailey et Lily n'y vont pas ? dis-je.

- Hailey pense venir et Lily n'est pas sûre non plus. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver toute seule dans une grande salle de concert, ajoute-t-elle.

Je vois bien que Remus retient avec peine un éclat de rire. Je soupire, en regardant Giulia qui me fait des yeux doux.

- Tu pourras rester avec nous, si tu veux.

- Oh merci Sirius, tu es adorable ! lance-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Après m'avoir fait un bise sur la joue, elle part en sautillant. Et Remus explose de rire.

- L'araignée tisse ses fils, constate James d'une voix qui cache aussi un éclat de rire.

C'est ce que j'aime le plus avec les gars, et ici, à Gryffondor. Des éclats de rire, tout le temps, en permanence. Malgré l'ombre grandissante de la guerre, l'Ordre qui ne nous accepte qu'en façade, les difficultés du quotidien, tout prête à la plaisanterie, à être tourné en blague. C'est une bouffée d'air quotidienne, que je n'avais jamais, chez mes parents, au square Grimmaurd. Et je sais que Remus n'a pas eu non plus une enfance très joyeuse. Comme moi, il se nourrit de ces rires, de ces moments où seul l'instant présent compte.

xxx

Ma poche gauche se met à chauffer et vibrer alors que je suis allongé sur mon lit, relisant distraitement mes notes de métamorphose. Je sors mon miroir à double sens et le place devant mon visage.

- Sirius, je n'en peux plus, plaide James. Ça fait une heure que je nettoie des vieux chaudrons à la mains.

- Je dirais que ça fait à peine une demi-heure, dis-je.

- Oui, mais le temps ressenti, tu vois, c'est comme la température ressentie. Quand, en hiver, tu dis qu'il fait moins deux milles degrés, ce n'est pas vrai, pourtant c'est ce que tu ressens, développe James. Et bien, moi, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une heure que je suis là.

- James Potter, le philosophe !

Je me retourne et m'allonge sur le dos, tendant mon miroir à bout de bras.

- Ne te moque pas, Sirius Black. Je suis à deux doigts de chanter La complainte d'Odo, et c'est la chanson la plus triste que je connaisse.

Je fredonne la dernière phrase du refrain de la chanson.

- C'est triste à en pleurer.

De l'autre bout du miroir, James rigole.

- Mis à part que tu chantes faux, c'était mignon.

- Je chante faux ? Tu peux répéter ?

- Ah Sirius, heureusement qu'on a inventé ces miroirs, je m'ennuierai trop en retenue sinon, lance James.

- Dépêches-toi de terminer alors, tu me manques aussi.

Il soupire, puis se passe la main dans les cheveux.

- Je retourne à mon labeur, se lamente-t-il.

Puis, il coupe le miroir. Je replonge dans mes cours de métamorphose. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, James est de retour dans le dortoir.

- J'ai hâte d'aller à ce concert, ça nous changera les idées au moins ! s'exclame-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Tu vas inviter Lily, du coup ? demande Remus.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle va refuser, c'est certain, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore envie de me prendre un rateau.

C'est la première fois que j'entends James dire ce genre de chose. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Lily sera soulagé qu'il ne la harcèle pas. Je n'arrive pas à dire à James que s'il la laissait un peu tranquille, elle finirait peut-être par changer d'avis sur lui. Bien sûr, James sait que je m'entends bien avec Lily et que parfois, nous faisons nos devoirs ensemble, mais je ne lui en parle pas, sachant qu'il est toujours un peu déçu qu'elle ne l'accepte pas, lui.

La prochaine fois que je ferais mes devoirs avec Lily, je dirais à James de venir et je le préviendrais bien de ne pas lui parler plus que nécessaire. Elle sera surprise !

xxx

- C'est bon ? demande Remus à James qui scrute la carte du Maraudeur.

- Aucun préfet en vue, on peut y aller.

Nous sortons du dortoir, et Giulia nous attend dans la salle commune.

- Je croyais que Lily et Hailey allaient au concert finalement, dis-je.

- Oui, mais elles n'ont pas un bon sens de l'orientation, je préfère venir avec vous pour être sûre de ne pas me perdre.

- Bien sûr, ironise Peter, c'est évident.

Nous sortons de la salle commune et nous marchons vers le passage secret menant à Honeydukes, notre préféré.

- Tiens, il y a du monde dans le passage secret, remarque Remus, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à utiliser ce moyen pour sortir.

- Le concert est complet, nous apprend Peter, ce n'est pas étonnant que beaucoup d'élèves y aillent.

Nous traversons le château sans utiliser la cape d'invisibilité, que James a tout de même pris dans son sac. Nous sommes trop nombreux pour tenir dessus. Finalement, nous arrivons sans encombre à la statue menant au passage secret, et nous retrouvons là Arthur et John qui s'apprêtent à emprunter le passage.

- Salut les gars, salut Giulia ! nous lance Arthur, et John nous fait un signe de la main.

James entre en premier dans le passage, la carte du Maraudeur à la main, suivi par Remus qui lance un Lumos assez puissant, puis John et Arthur pénètrent dans le tunnel, Peter prend leur suite, et Giulia et moi fermons la marche.

- Je me tiens à toi, Sirius, j'ai peur de tomber.

Bah bien sûr… Elle s'arroche à mon bras et reste ainsi durant tout le temps que nous marchons. Une fois arrivée à Honeydukes, James passe par la trappe, vérifie que le magasin est vide, et nous suivons tous, montant un par un l'échelle qui mène à l'extérieur.

Il y a du monde dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, malgré la nuit tombée. Les lampadaires éclairent des visages connus de Poudlard, ou des têtes inconnues, des sorciers venus de toute l'Angleterre. Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de concert, un peu à l'extérieur du village. Giulia m'attrape une seconde fois le bras, prétextant que ses chaussures ne sont pas stables. Tu m'étonnes vu les dix centimètres de talons !

La file d'attente est longue pour entrer dans la salle.

- Ah, y'a ma sœur, gémit Giulia. C'est pas cool du tout.

Je lève la tête et je vois en effet la grande sœur de Giulia, accompagnée par Californie Jones, Caleb Ficher et Queenie Cooper.

- Elle ne va pas te dénoncer ? demande Peter.

- Non, elle n'en fera rien, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec elle ce soir, explique-t-elle.

Les gens piétinent et attendent, avançant lentement, centimètres par centimètres, pour atteindre les portes de la salle. Arthur s'allume une cigarette et en passe une à Giulia. L'odeur m'insupporte, alors je me décale. En soirée, je picole assez souvent et j'ai une bonne descente, mais je n'apprécie pas la cigarette. D'après Remus, c'est mes orgines 100% sorcières qui font ça, car les nés moldus sont habitués à l'odeur, même ceux qui ne fument pas.

- Dommage que tu ne t'entendes pas avec ta sœur, fait remarquer James à Giulia, on gagnerait bien dix minutes dans la file, si on les rejoignait.

- Peut-être que Lily et Hailey sont encore plus devant, tente Giulia.

- James, dis-je, je te parie que je rentre avant toi dans la salle. On part chacun de notre côté, et le dernier arrivé paye un verre à l'autre.

- Tape-là ! lance-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Je frappe dans sa main et je pars du côté gauche de la file, tandis que James tente sa chance du côté droit. Remus, Peter, John, Arthur et Giulia restent à attendre à la place où nous étions.

Immédiatement, je me dirige vers la sœur de Giulia et ses amis. Je compte bien profiter de leur avance, et en demandant à Queenie Cooper, ma nouvelle binôme de potions.

- Bonsoir !

Je m'infiltre dans la file devant eux, sans faire attention aux plainte des sorciers qui attendent derrière. Tous me regardent, surpris, se demandant ce que je fais là.

- J'ai fais un pari avec James, il me paye un verre si j'arrive à rentrer avant lui, et il n'y a plus que quatre personnes devant vous, expliqué-je en m'adressant à Queenie.

Elle rigole de son petit rire discret, que j'imagine difficilement exploser comme cela nous arrive parfois avec les gars. Queenie a attaché ses cheveux en chignon, comme toutes les autres fois où je lui ai parlé en fait, et elle porte une robe bleue foncée et des collants gris.

- D'accord, mais on gagne quoi, nous ? demande-t-elle.

- Je te connaissais pas si commerçante !

- Tu nous payes à tous un verre, propose-t-elle.

À côté d'elle, Alabama et la grande Maestrianni sont mortes de rire. Fisher a l'air plus tendu, beaucoup moins ravi que ses copines de me voir là.

- Tu es dure en affaire !

- Sinon, on paye une bouteille tous ensemble et on la partage ? propose sa copine blonde.

- Très bonne idée, Alaska.

- Arizona ! éructe-t-elle. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué.

On s'en fout, elle porte le prénom d'un état des Etats-Unis, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Ou alors je fais exprés, qui sait. Finalement, nous entrons dans la salle de concert à peine deux minutes plus tard, et je me dirige vers le bar, suivi par le groupe dans lequel je me suis incrusté. Trois minutes après, James arrive, un sourire aux lèvres, qui disparaît quand il me voit.

- J'en reviens pas, tu as gagné ! s'écrie-t-il.

- Sirius Black gagne toujours. Du coup, je veux bien un martini, dis-je.

Il soupire et s'approche du comptoir pour payer le verre qu'il me doit.

- Et nous ? me rappelle Queenie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait prendre ? demande Maestrianni.

- Une bouteille de vodka-pomme, proposé-je, le barman en fait d'avance.

Tout le monde est d'accord, Queenie me donne deux gallions et je mets au bout. Une fois la bouteille achetée, tout le monde se sert un verre. J'en propose également un à James, qui me tend mon martini.

- À ma victoire ! dis-je en trinquant.

- À moi, lance James en tirant la langue.

- À l'alcool, s'exclame Colorado.

Je bois mon verre cul sec et m'élance sur la piste de danse. Je retrouve rapidement Peter, Janice et Giulia qui dansent devant la scène. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'aperçois James qui danse un rock endiablé avec Arizona.

- Où est Remus ? demandé-je.

- Il a rejoint Judith, m'apprend Peter, ils boivent un verre au bar.

Les Croques-Mitaines entament une de leur meilleure et plus célèbre chanson, et la foule dans la fosse se déchaîne. Les sorciers présents sautent et le premier rang part en pogo. Peter prend Janice dans les bras pour la protéger, et je me dis que je pourrais peut-être faire la même chose avec Giulia, par politesse, mais c'est trop tard, je suis entraînée dans un mouvement de foule et je tombe sur James. Littéralement. America manque de tomber avec nous, mais Queenie la retient. James se retrouve allongé par terre et moi, à cheval sur lui. Nous explosons de rire et nous relevons.

- Vous avez mis où la bouteille de vodka pomme ? demande James.

Kansas lui fait signe de la suivre, et elle nous entraîne vers une table basse entourée de canapé en cuir, dans le coin bar de la salle. Elle a caché la bouteille dans un renfoncement du canapé, sous un des coussins.

- Pas bête, lui dit James.

Elle sourit et ouvre la bouteille, attendant que nous amenions nos verres. Il reste quasiment la moitié de la bouteille et la Serdaigle nous sert un verre bien remplis à tous. James le boit cul-sec et s'en verse un deuxième immédiatement.

- Tranquille, Jamesie !

- Je vise la cuite mémorable ce soir, lâche-t-il, entre deux gorgées.

Et son verre terminé, il repart sur la piste de danse en courant, suivi par la copine blonde de Queenie Cooper. N'ayant pas fini mon verre, je reste assis. Queenie observe le verre de son amie qui est à moitié plein. Pragmatique, elle verse le contenu du verre dans le sien, avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes pas communes pour des Serdaigles, vous trois.

- Ne te méprends pas, dit-elle, je ne suis qu'une intello coincée.

- Je n'en doute pas, rié-je.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! A dans une semaine, pour connaître la vision de Queenie du concert !<p>

On approche d'un chapitre que j'appréhende de vous poster (vers le 12/13, mais qui est, pour moi, essentiel à la suite de l'histoire).


	10. Dans ces eaux troubles où l'on se noit

annabethfan15 : Merci pour ta review et pour ta fidélité. Oui, je me suis amusée à écrire ce passage sur Sirius & Arizona, avec la liste des états américains à côté de moi ^^

Et hop, un nouveau chapitre ! Si tôt le vendredi matin, ça m'arrive rarement !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>** : Dans ces eaux troubles où l'on se noit, d'où s'échappent des vapeurs éthyliques…**

- Je n'en reviens pas que Black t'ait dit de te mettre sous la table. Tu as eu de la chance, lance Arizona.

Elle inspecte ses cheveux, dont les pointes ont un peu cramées dans l'explosion. Elle sort un pot de crème nourrissante pour pointes desséchées de Elabelle de Montmorençy, la sœur de la fameuse créatrice des philtres d'amour. Elle s'applique consciencieusement le produit sur les cheveux et enroule ses cheveux dans sa serviette rose pâle.

- Cette phrase peut avoir un double sens… marmonne Enora.

Elle essaye de recolorer ses sourcils, qui ont viré au roussi depuis l'explosion.

- Je ne sais pas comment il a deviné ce qui allait se passer, mais c'est clair que sans lui, je serais dans le même état que vous, dis-je, moqueuse.

Face à l'autre miroir de la salle de bain du dortoir, Meredith Custer observe les pointes roussis de ses cheveux noirs, et touche d'un air dubitatif ses cils brûlés. Elle semble réfléchir à la meilleure solution pour retrouver une tête humaine.

Enfin, les filles réussissent à réparer les dégats causés par les disputes d'Evans et de Potter. Nous nous asseyons toutes les trois sur le lit d'Enora qui sort des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue et nous en goûtons en essayant de deviner le parfum.

- Noix de coco, pronostique Arizona.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle grimaçe et machônne difficilement sa dragée.

- Lessive, en fait.

Après plusieurs découvenues, elle refuse de toucher à une seule dragée supplémentaire. J'ai pas mal de chance de mon côté, je suis tombée sur carotte, framboise, saumon et tomate.

- Alors, Queenie, dit Enora, tu ne nous as pas raconté ce qui s'est passé quand tu as donné son portait à Dan.

Oh. Ça. J'essaye de ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé ce matin, j'essaye d'oublier, et voilà que les filles remettent cette histoire sur le tapis. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ce sont mes amies, elles cherchent à savoir ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je n'en ai pas parlé, alors qu'en temps normal, je les aurais saoulé avec cette histoire.

Alors, finalement, après une minute de silence, j'ouvre la bouche et toute cette histoire sort enfin. Je leur raconte ce qui s'est passé avec Peggy Daw vers le lac et ce matin, ce qu'elle a dit, et à quel point je n'étais pas bien. Ce n'est qu'en le disant que je m'en rend compte, je ne suis vraiment pas bien. Depuis l'explosion, je fais semblant. Cette histoire m'a bouleversée et touchée. Peggy a tout gâché, elle a démoli mes rêves.

Enora me prend dans ses bras, et je fond en larmes, me libérant de ce que je garde depuis ce matin. Les gouttes salées coulent le long de mes joues, et je me blottis dans les bras d'Enora. Ça fait tellement de bien de la sentir prêt de moi, elle et Arizona, assise à côté. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elles.

Mes amis, ma famille.

xxx

- Tu ne veux pas aller au concert ? Mais pourquoi, Queenie ? Tu ne verras pas Dan, on y veillera, je te le jure. De toute façon, tu as déjà ta place, tranche Enora.

- Eno, je n'ai pas le courage d'y aller alors qu'à la base je pensais inviter Dan.

Arizona lève la tête de son Sorcière Hebdo pour participer à la conversation.

- Je n'y vais pas avec James, pourtant je ne suis pas déprimée. Tout peut encore arriver. Et je pense que tu devrais y aller, ne serait-ce que pour montrer à Dan que tu n'es pas touchée.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, dis-je, je suis affectée par ce qui s'est passé.

Touchée, coulée, je dirais même. Je erre dans Poudlard, entre mes cours, mes devoirs et le Quidditch. Je n'ai pas reparlé à Dan depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Peggy, et il sort désormais officiellement avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce que Caleb leur a dit, mais Archie et Dan ne mangent plus que rarement avec nous. Ni les filles ni moi ne leur avons parlé, alors je suppose Caleb d'avoir senti le coup fourré et leur avoir conseillé de s'éloigner un moment.

- Mais l'idée, reprend Arizona, c'est de lui faire croire que non. Qu'il te voit comme une fille forte, ou mieux, inaccessible, inabordable. Il croit que tu es amoureuse de lui, donc il estime que tu es acquise, mais si tu te montres distant, il va peut-être croire que Peggy a menti. Et ensuite, tu pourras à nouveau te rapprocher de lui.

- C'est… commence Enora.

- Hyper compliqué, conclue Caleb, en s'asseyant en face de nous, sur le banc de la table des Serdaigle, dans la Grande Salle.

Il attrape une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit qui est posée sur la table et il croque dedans, avant de continuer.

- Tu vas venir au concert parce que ça te changera les idées, et qu'il faut que tu penses à toi, et non à lui, même si c'est dur. Donc tu vas venir avec nous, pour une fois, on va boire de l'alcool, on va danser, et crois-moi, ça ne peut te faire que du bien.

Je souris à Caleb, et je sais qu'il a raison, qu'ils ont tous raison de m'inciter à sortir pour me changer les idées. Et puis, je ne veux pas rater Arizona et James Potter. Qui sait, ils vont peut-être se battre ou s'embrasser !

xxx

Le samedi matin du concert, je reçois une autre lettre de Fab Lischeer. Je lui ai raconté que je m'étais pris un rateau assez horrible, et il est super énervé, il n'arrête pas d'insulter Peggy Daw de noms d'oiseaux pas très correctes. Plus le temps passe, plus je suis ravie de discuter avec lui. Nous parlons de musique, de livres, des profs que l'on apprécie ou pas, du Quidditch, je lui ai parlé de mon projet de participer au Poudlard News. Il s'intéresse à ce que je fais, à ce que je pense, à mes centres d'intérêts. J'essaye de lui poser des questions, de me renseigner, pour savoir qui il est, mais je n'arrive pas à avoir assez d'indices pour me faire une idée.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, Fab est soit en sixième année, soit en septième année. Peut-être qu'il est à Serdaigle, mais j'ai du mal à visualiser lequel des garçons de ma maison ce pourrait être.

Pour ce qui est des garçons de mon année, je peux déjà éliminer les quatre Maraudeurs Lupin est amoureux de Judith Cauldwell, Potter de Lily Evans, Pettigrow est en couple avec Janice Storm et Black va bientôt sortir avec Giulia, vu tous les efforts qu'elle fait dans ce but. J'écarte également Caleb, qui est mon ami et n'a pas besoin de lettres pour me parler, et Dan bien sûr, qui sort désormais avec Peggy Daw. Je peux également éliminer les Serpentards, j'en vois mal un m'envoyer des lettres anonymes, tout en étant ami avec mon frère. Quoique…

Nous ne nous entendons pas, avec Ethan, mais il est surprotecteur quand il s'agit de mes relations amoureuses. Vu la réputation qu'il se traîne, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il essaye de me protéger de ce qu'il sait les hommes capables de faire. Qu'il soit rassuré, je suis vierge et bien pure. Enora et Arizona ont toutes les deux eues des expériences, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis sortie avec quelques garçons, mais jamais assez longtemps pour aller jusque-là.

Peut-être que je ne devrais pas essayer de découvrir de qui il s'agit, peut-être que je devrais seulement profiter de cette complicité épistolaire.

En définitive, je fais comme à chaque fois depuis le début de cette correspondance, je réponds et je me confie, me révélant à un parfait inconnu. Je devrais peut-être faire plus attention, après tout, ne sommes-nous pas en période guerre ? Ici, en sécurité à Poudlard, je n'ai pas l'impression que, dehors, les disparitions et les morts sont quotidiens.

Qui sait, cet admirateur anonyme est peut-être dangereux ? Toutefois, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Quelque chose, au fond de moi, me fait penser que non, qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

xxx

Je suis entrain de terminer mon résumé sur la biographie de Nicolas Flamel à la bibliothèque, quand Ethan vient m'interrompre.

- Bonjour, Queenie.

- Bonjour, Ethan, dis-je le plus poliement possible.

- Toujours entrain de travailler, à ce que je vois, commence-t-il. Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas aller au concert des Croques-Mitaines, en bonne intello que tu es.

- Détrompes-toi, je vais justement y aller avec mes amies

Il blêmit, et s'assoit en face de moi, sans me demander mon avis.

- Alors, les rumeurs sont vraies ?

Je repose ma plume sur mon parchemin et marque la page de mon livre. Je sens que cette discussion va durer un peu plus longtemps que je n'aurais souhaité qu'elle dure.

- De quelles rumeurs tu parles ?

Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a des rumeurs sur les intellos de Serdaigle, non populaires et pas très jolies ? Encore, des rumeurs sur Enora la gothique et Arizona la blonde, oui, je le comprend plus déjà. Mais, sur moi, quelles rumeurs peuvent bien courir ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu traînais avec Black, avoue-t-il.

Je crois que pour une fois, j'ai envie d'exploser de rire, ce qui ne m'arrive jamais.

- C'est mon partenaire de potions, me justifié-je, Slughorn les a imposé. Et puis même si j'étais amie avec lui, ça ne te regarderait pas.

- Ami ! Comme si un mec comme Black voulait être ami avec une fille !

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute ni de la mienne si, toi, tu vois toujours les choses négativement, m'énervé-je. Tu es un tombeur, tu sors avec des filles en moyenne entre un quart d'heure et quatre heures, jamais plus, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Queenie.

Enervé, Ethan se lève et quitte la bibliothèque. Jamais je ne comprendrais ses réactions, il reste une énigme pour moi. Pourquoi m'agresser verbalement, s'inquièter pour moi, m'engueuler, se moquer de moi ? Est-ce des relations saines entre frère et sœur ?

C'est mon frère jumeau tout de même, c'est comme une part de moi. S'il ne va pas bien, je le sais dès que je le vois. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je le ressens.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?

xxx

La musique est assourdissante, mais je hausse la voix pour que Sirius Black m'entende.

- Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis qu'une intello coincée.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Black, mort de rire.

Merlin, je raconte des blagues qui font rire un Maraudeur ! Si ce n'est pas dingue ça. Peut-être que mon frère a raison, peut-être que je « traîne » avec Sirius Black.

- Vous ne dansez plus ? demande Enora en s'asseyant à côté de nous.

Elle se sert également un verre et le sirote tranquillement en regardant le concert de loin. Comme elle fait souvent, elle tape le rythme avec son pied. Les riffs de guitare envahissent la salle et la voix de Studdy, le chanteur, retentit dans toutes les oreilles.

- Ma sœur te cherche partout, dit soudain Enora à Black, elle a alpagué James pour avoir où tu étais.

- Youhou, je viens reprendre un verre ! lance James Potter qui vient de revenir vers la table.

- Seulement si tu n'as pas balancé ma cachette à Giulia, réplique Black.

Potter grimace, et soudain Giulia arrive derrière lui, en sautillant. Elle est tout sourire et elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de l'air blasé qui apparaît sur le visage du Maraudeur.

- Faux frère ! s'écrie Black.

- Pourquoi tu traînes avec des intellos de Serdaigle ? s'interroge Giulia en nous voyant, sa sœur et moi, assises à côté de Black.

Le Gryffondor lève la bouteille de vodka pomme et la porte directement à ses lèvres. Il boit deux grosses gorgées, puis finit par la tendre à Potter qui trépigne. Il ne reste même pas un fond dans la bouteille.

- Je vais acheter à boire, s'exclame Potter, fouillant ses poches à la recherche de gallions.

- Je viens avec toi, déclare Black.

- Moi aussiiiii, braille Giulia.

Elle attrape le bras de Black, qui part à la suite de James, traînant des pieds.

- Il n'a jamais vu Giulia qui essaye d'obtenir le sac Chanel de ses rêves, s'esclaffe Enora, moi aussi. Il est foutu, fichu, c'est enterré. Elle le veut, elle l'aura.

- Tu compares Sirius Black à un sac Chanel ?

- C'est un comparaison correcte, je trouve. Le top niveau, chacun dans son domaine, se défend Enora.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, déclare Arizona, qui arrive vers notre table.

Elle s'assoit sur le canapé en cuir, lissant sa robe de la main.

- Le Kelly d'Hermes est plus classe que n'importe quel sac Chanel dit-elle d'un air très réfléchi.

- De quoi elle parle ? marmonne Enore à mon intention.

Je secoue la tête négativement, je ne comprend pas non plus. On ne parlait pas de Giulia et Sirius Black, il y a cinq minutes ? Ou alors la musique est vraiment trop forte et je n'ai rien entendu. Ou alors l'alcool est vraiment trop fort et je ne comprends plus rien.

- On est de retour ! annonce Potter.

Victorieux, il tend une bouteille de vodka fraise. Nous tendons toutes les trois nos verres vides pour qu'ils les remplissent.

- Les filles, s'écrie soudain Caleb, je vous cherchais partout !

- On est là, comme tu le vois, et on boit, précise Enora.

- Tu ne veux pas retourner danser ? demande Arizona à Potter.

L'alcool aidant, elle ose lui parler et elle essaye d'user de ses charmes pour séduire le grand James Potter, éternel amoureux de Lily Evans. Mais Evans n'est pas là, elle danse plus loin avec Hailey Stevenson. Alors, Arizona a raison d'en profiter !

- Tu as fait quoi de ma sœur ? demande Enora à Black.

- Tu m'en voudras pas, je l'ai abandonné au barman, qui doit encore lui tenir la jambe et complimenter son bronzage.

- Il lui tient la jambe ? En vrai ? s'exclame Potter.

- C'était une métaphore, Jamesie, dit Black, qui explose de rire face à la tête de son ami.

Caleb s'assoit à côté de nous. Black engage la conversation avec lui sur le Quidditch, pendant qu'Enora guette la foule et me désigne les élèves de Poudlard qu'elle voit. De l'autre côté de la table, Arizona discute avec Potter et n'arrête pas de rire et de lui toucher nonchalamment le bras.

J'espère pour elle que Potter ne la repoussera pas façon « _rateau du siècle _», parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi enjouée, aussi motivée. Elle le regarde avec des yeux qui pétillent, qui brillent et qui donnent envie.

- Ça va mieux, Queenie ? me demande Caleb.

- Oui, merci, tu as bien fait de me motiver à venir ! Je suis contente d'être ici, ça me fait du bien. Et puis, regarde Arizona, elle est super heureuse aussi.

- Et Eno ?

Je tourne la tête vers ma meilleure amie, qui fixe la foule, ou plutôt qui regarde dans le loin. Elle a l'air pensive, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Je lui tapote sur le bras et lui adresse un regard interrogatif. Elle se recompose un visage si vite, que j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Et, étrangement, pour la première fois depuis que je la connais, j'ai l'impression que le sourire qu'elle m'adresse est un mensonge. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Je vais lui parler, la tirer par le bras pour l'emmener dehors, qu'elle me raconte tout ce qui ne va, quand mes projets sont interrompus par Remus Lupin et Judith Cauldwell.

- On va y aller, les gars, explique Lupin. Peter et Janice aussi sont fatigués.

- Fatigués, mon œil, oui, s'exclame Potter, ils vont plutôt...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, coupé dans son élan par un coup de poing de Black. Pragmatique, Lupin déclare :

- Je poserai deux potions anti-gueule de bois sur la table de nuit de James.

- Tu es génial, Lunard, dit Black, n'est-ce pas, qu'il est génial ?

Il pose la question à la cantonade, mais ses yeux fixent Judith qui sourit faiblement.

- On se voit demain en fin d'après-midi, me propose-t-elle.

- Fin d'après-midi, c'est bien. La matinée risque de commencer à midi, ajouté-je.

Elle rigole, me salue, puis Lupin et elle disent au revoir à tout le monde et quittent la salle de concert. Puis, Storm et Pettigrow s'avancent, main dans la main. Ils font des signes de main à leurs amis et suivent Lupin et Judith. Ils s'embrassent en marchant, et c'est tellement mignon que ça me serre le cœur de penser que ça ne m'arrivera pas avec Dan. Que rien n'arrivera jamais avec Dan. Que je dois me faire une raison.

- On va danser maintenant ? récidive Arizona.

Elle se lève, tendant la main à Potter. Il l'attrape, pour le bonheur de mon amie, et la suit. Black se remet debout et les suit également.

- Tu veux aller danser, aussi ? dis-je à Enora.

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai un peu mal aux jambes.

- En même temps, rétorque Caleb, tu as vu tes chaussures aussi ?

Enora portent des grosses chaussures compensées noires, à lacets, qui montent jusqu'à mi-mollet. C'est sur que ce n'est pas forcément les chaussures idéales pour se déchaîner sur la piste de danse.

- Queenie, ton frère ! s'écrie Caleb en me désignant un groupe accoudé au bar.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Je me lève et marche rapidement, malgré l'alcool, en direction de mon frère. Il est entouré de ses amis de Serpentard et ils boivent ce qui ressemble à du whisky.

- Ethan, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, riposte mon frère.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiétais de ma présence ici, en sachant que tu serais présent pour m'espionner ?

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, sœurette, je profite du concert avec mes amis, explique-t-il.

- Tu n'as jamais écouté les Croques-Mitaines, dis-je. Tu oublies que je te connais un peu quand même !

Alors qu'il allait renchérir, et que j'allais continuer cette joute verbale incessante, la main de Caleb m'agrippe le bras et m'attire vers lui. J'abandonne mon frère et ses amis au bar et je suis Caleb.

- Eno n'est pas bien du tout, déclare-t-il, on doit sortir d'ici et tirer ça au clair !

- Je vais chercher Arizona.

Je la trouve sur la piste de danse, entrain de danser avec Potter. Je lui explique la situation, et nous partons rapidement rejoindre Enora et Caleb.

Je pense que c'est la soirée la plus étrange de ma vie.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Vos avis ?<p> 


	11. La tête en arbres, la gueule de bois

Voilà le chapitre que je craignais ! Pour ceux qui s'inquièteront par rapport au canon, ne vous inquiètez pas, je le respecterai, à la fin. Mais, comme prévu, je passerai par des détournements et un peu de headcanon.

Merci pour les follow et les ajouts en favoris !

Bon trève de plaisanterie et d'hésitations, c'est parti ! Point de vue de Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : La tête en arbres, la gueule de bois.<strong>

- J'ai vraiment trop bu, s'écrie James en titubant sur la route.

- Ça, c'est pas une dérouverte, Cornedrue !

- Découverte, corrige James, malgré l'acool qui imbibe son cerveau.

Je tangue, mais James est dans un état bien pire que le mien. Après le départ de Remus et Peter, nous sommes retournés danser avec Nebraska. Elle a carrément sauté sur James. Plus elle buvait, plus elle le draguait ouvertement. Et James, comme d'habitude, ne voit rien, ne se rend compte de rien. C'était marrant de passer un peu de temps avec Queenie Cooper et ses copines. Finalement, elles sont plus drôles qu'aux premiers abords. Bon, Giulia m'a gueulé dessus à cause de ça, mais tant pis. J'étais tellement bourré que j'ai rigolé quand elle a commencé à crier.

- C'est trop loin, Sirius, je n'y arriverais jamais vivant.

Nous retournons à pied au château depuis la salle de concert. Vu qu'on est carrément trop bourré, les gars nous ont laissé la carte du Maraudeur, mais pour le moment, on est même pas arrivé à Honeydukes. Je ne me souvenais plus que le chemin qui va du magasin de sucreries à la salle de concert était si long.

- Mais si, mec, dis-toi qu'Evans t'attends dans ton lit, ça te motivera.

James se met à courir sur le chemin en hurlant « Lily ! ». Quelques mètres plus long, il se prend le pied dans une branche d'arbre et s'étale de tout son long sur les cailloux. Rapidement, j'arrive à son niveau et tire sur ses bras pour qu'il s'assoit.

- Si elle savait ce que tu fais pour elle !

James est avachi par terre, adossé à l'arbre coupable de sa chute.

- Ouais, peut-être qu'elle tomberait sous mon charme. Pourquoi je ne lui plaît pas, gémit James, il y a plein de filles qui me demandent, et elle, elle veut jamais.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Merlin, si vous m'entendez, faites qu'il ne pleure pas. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de le porter ou d'écouter ses jérémiades. Surtout pas alors que j'ai trop bu moi aussi. Beaucoup trop bu. Je suis incapable de compter, mais je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir dépensé tout l'argent que j'avais sur moi au début de la soirée.

- Sirius, t'a déjà embrassé une fille, vraiment et tout ?

- Vraiment et tout, ça veut rien dire.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, rétorque James en hoquetant.

- Ouais.

La nuit est assez noire, j'en ai marre, je veux rentrer au château. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter sous cette arbre toute la nuit. Finalement, je réussis à motiver James à se lever et à continuer le chemin. Une fois arrivé devant la boutique de chocolat, James s'assied sur les marches du perron, et il me tire sur le bras pour que je fasse de même.

- Avec Hailey, on ne s'était même pas vraiment embrassé.

- Je croyais que vous aviez couché ensemble.

- Pas vraiment non.

Je n'en reviens pas. James m'a menti ! Bon, je peux comprendre qu'il n'ait pas eu envie de m'avouer la vérité, et du coup ça fait très bizarre d'imaginer qu'il n'ait pas d'expérience, alors que je pensais que nous en étions au même point.

- Et donc ?

- Tu veux bien… commence James.

- Oui ? dis-je en insistant.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? T'es mon meilleur pote, non ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air idiot quand j'embrasserai Lily.

Quelle idée de me demander une chose pareille alors que j'ai largement trop bu et que je ne suis absolument pas en capacité de réfléchir… Ce n'est plus du sang mais de la vodka qui coule dans mes veines. Peut-être que si j'avais moins bu, je rélféchirai plus mais... Ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens simplet à regarder James sans rien faire. Lui expliquer ! Il est drôle, tiens ! Une idée étrange me traverse soudain. Je me penche vers lui, et pose maladroitement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se passe quelques secondes, durant lesquelles nous restons ainsi, à nous embrasser, avant que James sursaute, bascule en arrière et que je le rattrape en lui agrippant le bras.

Puis, gêné, je me relève et entre dans la boutique pour rejoindre le passage secret. Nous traversons le souterrain sans dire un mot. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés dans le château, je sors la carte du Maraudeur de ma poche, pour nous permettre de retourner au dortoir sans encombre.

Remus dort déjà, à poings fermés, et Peter n'est pas là. Il est probablement avec Janice, dans un coin du château. Je m'assois sur le lit de James, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour rompre le silence qui devient désagréable. Je me retourne vers James qui ne semble pas à son aise non plus

Nos yeux se croisent, et je tente un sourire. James étouffe un rire en me voyant, et brusquement nous partons tous les deux dans une hilarité interminable.

Je finis par rejoindre mon lit et je m'endors immédiatement.

xxx

J'ai mal à la tête. Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose. Un gobelin martèle sa massue sur une plaque d'or dans mon cerveau et le bruit résonne dans toute la cavité de ma tête.

J'ai mal à la tête. Je me sens ralentis, lent, comme si j'étais enrayé. Je plie mes jambes et je me met en position fœtale. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai bu de l'alcool déjà ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a toujours des conséquences aussi insupportables aux soirées éthyliques ?

- Sirius ? James ?

La voix de Remus traverse le mal de crâne et la nausée, et j'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Ah, la lumière est beaucoup trop forte !

- Moins fort, gémit James.

- Je chuchote, précise Remus en riant.

- De l'eau, plaide James.

- On va vous chercher de l'eau et des provisions au cuisine, propose Peter.

- Bonne idée, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Je referme les yeux, essayant de me concentrer uniquement sur ma respiration. Je m'allonge sur le dos et pose ma main sur mon ventre. Il me semble qu'ils se déroulent des heures, quand finalement Peter et Remus reviennent. Ils déposent un plateau sur la table de nuit de James, qui est entre nos deux lits.

James s'assied et gémissant, il verse la potion anti-gueule de bois dans son café et boit plusieurs gorgées. L'odeur des pancakes et de la confiture de cassis vient chatouiller mes narines et me donne un haut-le-cœur. Comment est-ce que je peux être écœuré par une des choses que je préfère ?

D'un main mal assurée, j'empoigne la fiole de potions anti-gueule de bois et j'en bois une grosse gorgée. Je frissonne de dégoût uen seconde, puis je me suis immédiatement soulagé. Merlin que ça fait du bien !

- Je vais me doucher, annonce James.

- N'oublie pas que l'on a un entraînement de Quidditch, Capitaine ! se moque Peter.

Dans un gémissement digne d'une agonie d'acteur d'opéra tragique, James se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Je me lève et jette mon tee-shirt puant de sueur et d'alcool par terre, dans une corbeille à linge. Les elfes de maison viennent la vider une fois par semaine, je les ai déjà surpris une fois.

Je m'étire, lançant mes bras en l'air et joignant mes mains. Dès que James sera sorti de la douche, j'irais prendre sa place. J'en ai terriblement besoin. En attendant, j'ouvre la fenêtre du dortoir et je me penche pour inspirer l'air frais du parc.

- C'est bon, lance James, tu peux y aller, Sirius.

Une serviette de douche à la main et un tee-shirt propre, je passe la porte de la salle de bain. L'eau froide me réveille et me revigore. L'odeur océanique iodée du gel douche me fait du bien. Merlin, je ne boirais plus jamais. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas crédible.

En sortant de la douche, je me secoue les cheveux et envoie des gouttelettes d'eau dans toute la salle de bain. Je passe ma main sur le miroir pour effacer la buée, et je rencontre mon propre regard. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Quelque chose qui s'est passé hier.

Oh. Par. Merlin.

James m'a embrassé. Ou alors, je l'ai embrassé. Je ne sais pas trop qui a commencé. Mais, on s'est embrassé.

xxx

Je suis avachi sur le canapé de la salle commune, un coussin rouge orné d'un hyppogriffe doré en broderie coincé sous mon bras. Je regarde vaguement Lily et Remus qui disputent une partie d'échec.

- Mais n'importe quoi, tu vas me tuer si tu fais ça ! lance la Tour à Remus.

- Tu bouge en F5, et c'est tout, insiste Remus.

Marmonnant des insultes, la Tour avance jusqu'à la case F5. Lily se débat avec son Cavalier pour l'inciter à aller tuer la Tour.

- Comment vas-tu, Sirius ? me demande Giulia en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Tu avais disparu hier.

- On était trop bourré avec James, et on a fini par rentrer.

- Tu m'as complètement abandonné, quand on était au bar ! se plaint Giulia.

- Je suis désolé, je devais rejoindre James, dis-je pour me justifier.

La Tour de Remus explose en petits morceaux, tandis que le Cavalier de Lily lève son poing vers le ciel. Remus se creuse la tête pour trouver quelle pièce jouer, mais après cette déconvenue, plus aucune pièce ne souhaite lui obéir.

- James passe toujours avant tout, ironise Giulia, ou alors serait-ce ma sœur et ses amis ? Depuis quand tu traînes avec eux ?

- Cooper est ma binôme de potions, et elle m'a aidée à gagner le pari que j'ai lancé à James, c'est tout.

Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me justifier pour avoir bu quelques verres avec ces filles de Serdaigle ? Giulia commence à me taper sur les nerfs, déjà que j'ai mal au crâne et que j'ai la tête pleine de questions. De trop de questions.

J'ai hâte que James revienne de son entraînement de Quidditch, il faut absolument que je lui parle. Ou pas. Et puis, pour lui dire quoi ? Ok, j'ai roulé une pelle à mon meilleur ami alors qu'on était bourré. Ou alors, il m'a roulé une pelle, je ne sais plus. Mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup d'en parler ? D'ailleurs, de quoi devrait-on parler ? Il n'y a rien à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai gagné ! s'exclame Lily.

- Bravo, lui lance Hailey, t'es la meilleure Lily !

À côté de moi, Giulia, vexée et offusquée, garde les bras croisés et m'ignore. Je me souviens vaguement de l'avoir abandonné plusieurs fois dans la foule ou au bar, mais quand même pas au point de me faire engueuler ? Je crois vaguement me souvenir avoir rigolé quand elle m'a hurlé dessus. Oups. Oui, c'est plus ou moins légitime qu'elle m'en veuille pour ça.

- La revanche ? propose Remus.

Lily acquiesce et ils entament une seconde partie. J'attrape mon agenda dans ma besace posée au pied du canapé et je décide de me mettre à mes devoirs. Le devoir maison de sortilèges est terminé, et ce grâce à mon partenariat avec Lily. Par contre, j'ai un sujet type ASPIC d'étude des moldus à faire pour mercredi.

Alors, pourquoi les moldus ont besoin d'électricité ? Comment fonctionne la télévision moldue ? Peut-on comparer la RITM et la radio moldue ? Je sors un parchemin de brouillon et commence à noter ce que je sais déjà, avant de sortir mes livres d'étude des moldus et un livre pour les enfants moldus qui explique l'électricité. Lily me l'a prêté l'année dernière et il m'est très utile.

Soupirant, pendant que Giulia fait la tête, que Lily et Remus se battent sur les carreaux du jeu d'échec, je me lance dans l'écriture de mon devoir d'étude des moldus.

- C'était horrible cet entraînement, gémit James en laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Il me fait sursauter et de l'encre se répand sur le parchemin. Je lance un sort de nettoyage léger pour effacer les tâches d'encre provoqué par le tsumani Potter.

- En même temps, quelle idée d'aller voler en balai avec une gueule de bois d'enfer, dis-je moqueur.

- Quelle idée de picoler autant, se plaint James.

- Tu avais décidé de prendre une cuite mémorable, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Si, vaguement, marmonne James.

Peter regarde notre échange en riant. Apparemment, c'est hilarant de nous voir galérer comme des idiots à survivre à notre gueule de bois.

xxx

- Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de ta gueule de bois ? se moque Cooper quand je m'installe à côté d'elle dans le cachot de potions.

- Si, mais je suis juste fatigué.

Elle hoche la tête et commence à préparer les ingrédients pour la potion que nous devons réaliser ce lundi matin. La journée de dimanche est passée bien trop vite, et après le repas du soir, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me retrouver seul avec James et de lui parler. Pourtant, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'il faudrait en parler. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Raah, je ne sais pas en fait. Je suis complétement perdu.

Le cours de potion se déroule sans encombre. Nous devons réaliser un philtre régénérateur. Si je comprends bien le bavardage de Cooper, nous allons travailler sur les antidotes au moins jusqu'à Noël. Elle est plus loquace depuis la soirée de samedi, la glace s'est brisée entre nous. Le cours suivant se passe normalement également, puis je rejoins la Grande Salle pour manger avec James, Peter et Remus.

- Regardez, le Poudlard News est sorti ! Judith m'en a donné un exemplaire, déclare Remus.

- Alors, vous vous êtes définitivement réconciliés, du coup ? demandé-je.

- Oui, on a bien discuté samedi soir et je me suis excusé, m'explique Remus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dis, mais elle m'a avoué que tu lui avais parlé et que ça l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux et à me donner une dernière chance. Alors, encore merci mec !

- De rien, dis-je en souriant.

Je suis heureux pour Remus, heureux qu'il soit à nouveau en couple avec Judith, parce qu'il mérite d'être heureux et de vivre une belle histoire avec une fille comme Judith, une fille qui lui convient parfaitement.

Peter feuillette le Poudlard News, puis, une fois qu'il l'a lu, il me le tend. Je parcours les pages. Il y a des photos des nouvelles équipes de Quidditch de chaque maison, des dessins de la Grande Salle et de la cérémonie de Répartition, sans compter un article sur le concert des Croques-Mitaines, et un article sur le club de Bavboules de Poudlard. C'est assez sympa comme idée, Judith Cauldwell et Queenie Cooper donnent surtout des informations généralistes sur Poudlard et ce qui s'y passe, et c'est un bon début.

Je donne le journal à James, et nos mains se frôlent involontairement. Lorsque j'essaye de croiser son regard, je vois bien qu'il le détourne délibérément. Merlin, mon meilleur ami, mon frère m'évite. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. C'est la première fois que je passe deux jours sans rire avec James, sans discuter à bâtons rompus avec lui, de toute et de rien. C'est la première fois qu'il y a un malaise entre nous. C'est la première fois que je passe deux jours aussi étranges.

xxx

Je scrute attentivement la carte du Maraudeur et je vois la silhouette de James faire des allers-retours dans les couloirs du sixième étage. Maintenant qu'il est préfet, il effectue des rondes au moins une fois par semaine. L'autre préfet qui est également de ronde ce soir est Meredith Custer, qui arpente le hall d'entrée et les couloirs menant aux cuisines. Elle est plus maligne que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Je sors de la salle commune, ignorant les plainte de la Grosse Dame, et je descend d'un étage, en faisant bien attention à éviter les marches escamotables. Ce n'est pas le moment qu'un escalier décide de dévier de sa route ou d'ouvrir ses planches sous mes pieds. J'arrive sans encombre au sixième étage, et je longe les portes donnant sur les salles de cours, les salles de réunions, les bureaux. Le point James Potter sur la carte se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, et soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il me rentre dedans, tête baissé.

- Aïe !

- Tu pouvais pas regarder où tu allais ! grommelle James en se frottant la tête.

- Et toi donc ! m'exclamé-je.

- Sirius ? s'étonne James, une fois qu'il a relevé le visage.

- SI tu ne m'avais pas reconnu, c'est bien que tu ne regardais pas devant toi, dis-je, moqueur.

- En effet, avoue-t-il en riant. Tu es venu me tenir compagnie ?

- Je m'ennuyais.

- Comme toujours, conclue James.

Je lance le sortilège permettant d'endormir provisoirement la carte du Maraudeur, puis je la plie en quatre et la range dans ma poche. Et, j'accompagne James dans sa ronde. Il a une clé spéciale qui lui permet d'ouvrir toutes les portes pour vérifier que les pièces sont vides.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, et après avoir parcouru plus de quatre étages, il déclare que sa ronde est enfin terminée. Nous prenons donc le chemin pour rejoindre notre salle commune. Je ne lui ai pas parlé, alors que je l'avais prévu, j'avais réfléchi à ma phrase, tout était clair dans ma tête, et je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est tellement stupide.

* * *

><p>* peur, peur * Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment imaginez-vous la suite de cette histoire ? La semaine prochaine, nous retrouverons Queenie et ses déboires ! Bon week-end !<p> 


End file.
